Mission Impossible: Eliminate Sebastian
by xbluephantomx
Summary: Codename: Jaynne and Rebekka. Target: Sebastian. Reason: Jaynne loves Ciel. Rebekka loves Grell. Sebastian is loved by both Ciel and Grell. Must destroy demon! Warning, don't read unless you can handle really random things. Seriously... Chek last chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Credit goes for me and my friend! She's writing the even number chapters, I'm writing the odd numbers. Hope you can stand the randomness.**

Chapter 1

Rebekka and Jaynne reminisced about the day when they attempted to destroy their target.

Jaynne and Rebekka hid behind separate trees in a garden full of flowers. The trees weren't big enough to hide two people behind one tree trunk but just enough for one person. The birds chirped and sang a song in unison as the girls hid. It was a normal day. A normal day for normal people, but Jaynne and Rebekka weren't normal.

Jaynne turned around to face her red head partner, ready for the signal. Rebekka took a quick glance around the area searching for the target. Target found. A guy dressed in black, tending the garden was located at six o'clock. She gave a quick nod at Jaynne and dashed forward to hide in a nearby bush. As the guy dressed in black came closer to Jaynne, Jaynne jumped out from behind the tree.

"Gotcha!" she shouted and tried choking her target with a spiked choker. It would have seemed that Jaynne had finally defeated her prey but no. Being as her height was five foot three, she couldn't reach the tall six foot one man's neck. She jumped up and down, trying to loop the string around his neck, but she was hopelessly too short.

Rebekka, who was hiding until now, sprung out of the bush, holding a knife in her hand. She lunged toward to the almost albino man with full speed but proceeded to miss. The man had simply moved to the right a few inches to dodge her attack. Rebekka couldn't stop and continued to lunge forward to Jaynne's direction.

"Look out!" Rebekka warned as the knife closed in on Jaynne. She quickly avoided the knife by spinning in circles while closing her eyes.

"Don't kill me!" Jaynne squealed. Rebekka ended up stabbing a tree but the knife got stuck on in the trunk. Rebekka tried pulling the dagger out but it wouldn't budge. Jaynne mumbled random words under her breath as she walked toward the man.

"Hello Sebastian," Jaynne greeted him while smiling suspiciously.

"Hello Jaynne. How are you today?" he replied with courtesy. Jaynne almost burst into laughter thinking about a joke she was going to tell Sebastian.

"I have a joke for you. What is the capital of Thailand?" she questioned Sebastian. She started giggling and couldn't contain herself. She just couldn't hold in the secret.

"Don't do it, Jaynne!" Rebekka tried stopping Jaynne but also fell into laughter. The girls held their sides from laughs.

"Bangkok?" Sebastian tried playing along with the girls by answering the correct answer.

"Correct! BANG. COCK!" Jaynne snickered while kicking Sebastian's groin. Jaynne quickly withdrew her foot, jumping up and down.

"Ow? Why was it hard?" Jaynne's eyebrows cringed together, trying to keep herself from thinking of perverted thoughts. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. It was strange how Sebastian didn't dodge Jaynne's kick.

"Was… that… really necessary?" Sebastian's voice squeaked a bit. From the corner of Rebekka's eyes, she saw an old man appeared on the spot between Sebastian and Rebekka.

"Grandpa? Where did you come from?" Rebekka's voice filled with shock. An old man dressed in a strange gray kimono with a funny looking beard slowly shook his head side to side.

"Is that your grandfather?" Sebastian smiled and bowed toward the old man. He stroked his beard calm and leisurely.

"Do you know what I have always wanted to be? It had something to do with tea. Or maybe it was a basket? It doesn't matter; I want to open a supermarket!" Rebekka's grandfather spoke with wisdom filled in his speech.

"Wow! You rhyme while talking!" Jaynne found him amusing and sat down like an obedient student waiting for her teacher to talk more. Rebekka was giving a death stare at Sebastian, not caring what her grandfather was saying. All she needed to do was to kill Sebastian. The old man stepped over Jaynne's head, and grabbed Sebastian's tie. It choked Sebastian a bit but sadly, he was alive.

"Instead of always being sad and in slumber, I really want to sell some cucumber!" he shouted in Sebastian's ears.

"Glad to know that, sir. If you may, please be going on your way now," Sebastian's voice shook until the old man let go of his tie. Jaynne tilted her head at Rebekka's direction.

"Your grandpa is weird," Jaynne commented, trying to be nice but also getting her point across.

"Nooo, he's only just hyper and needs to sell cucumbers," Rebekka shrugged, leaving Jaynne confused. Sebastian cleared his throat and grabbed Rebekka by her shirt. It looked like a mother cat holding onto a baby kitten. Jaynne charged at Sebastian but he put his hand on Jaynne's head, blocking her from coming closer to him.

"Now would you guys please explain why you are so desperate about killing me?" Sebastian put on his puppy face where flowers bloomed behind him, hoping for the two girls to reveal their objective. Rebekka and Jaynne pouted because of today's failure.

"You and Ciel have a… strange relationship, you guys almost loving each other. Have some pride as a man here. Ciel is mine!" Jaynne confessed and swung her fists at Sebastian. Jaynne's love for Ciel excelled anyone's love, especially Sebastian's.

"Grell is in love with you, which means I can never have him," Rebekka pouted angrily to Sebastian. She started thinking about how nice it could be if she and Grell could somehow get together. Then the two girls both exchanged looks with one another and spoke in unison,

"You are my love rival. Love rivals must be eliminated."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before Rebekka and Jaynne had teamed up to try to kill Sebastian, they had less luck own their own.

Rebekka twirled her red hair around her finger as she sat alone in an abandoned park on one of the wooden swings. The other swing was empty and swayed a bit in the wind.

She was thinking about… _Him_. Grell. She remembered the day they met. Well, they didn't exactly meet. They met when she saw him fight against that Sebastian with his chainsaw. Grell had been the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Ever since then, a lot of time had passed. She had met him another time when she saw him walking down the street, and they had become friends. Not exactly the particularly close friendship that she had with Jaynne, but a good friendship.

And somehow, along the way of that friendship, she had fallen in love with Grell. She knew his habits by heart, how he loved the color red almost more than himself, how he hated when it rained and he wanted to be outside in the sun.

And she also knew the one thing he wanted most:

Sebastian.

"Rebekka! Hey Rebekka! I didn't expect to find you here!" Grell called, his voice was recognizable by its uniqueness. He skipped over to where Rebekka was on the swing.

"Is this a dream…?" she wondered out loud. She had just been thinking about him, and now here he was. She looked up from the ground to see Grell standing in front of her. He sat down on the empty swing next to her.

"Oh my God. Guess what? Today I saw your friend on the street following around Ciel. Funny coincidence huh?" Grell's voice was as full as enthusiasm as it always was.

"Oh yeah, she follows him around a lot… Funny story about her actually. Wait, let me remember what it was… Oh yes. It was something about Jaynne's mother being in love with a baked potato she glued googly eyes onto it…," Rebekka tried to recall the story. She almost laughed out loud at the thought of Jaynne's mother embracing a baked potato.

"You know who else was with them? SEBBIEEEEH!" Grell squeal, totally fanboy like. Rebekka clenched her hands into a tighter fist on the chain of the swing. "Sebas-chan has to be the most beautiful guy in the whole world!"

_No Grell. You are, _Rebekka thought to herself.

"Don't you just think Sebby is so hot?" Grell said, smiling with all of his pointy teeth showing. Rebekka got annoyed from talking about Sebastian all the time.

"No," she objected. She wasn't going to give in liking Grell.

"But he has muscles!" Grell exclaimed while picturing a naked Sebastian flexing.

"I know," Rebekka sighed softly.

"And he has sexy hair!"

"No," she rejected again. Her opinion will never change, no matter how ignorant Grell was to Rebekka's feelings.

"Yes," Grell pouted, "Yes he does."

"You," Rebekka's voice trailed off as she looked away from Grell's eyes, "You have sexier hair than Sebastian does." She blushed a light pink color on her pale cheeks. A beautiful yet cute color that surprised Grell.

"H… Huh? Really?" Grell's eyes widened, "But… But… No one has ever told me that before!" He self-consciously stroked the right side of his red hair.

"The Undertaker has nice hair too. He has that little braid thing. It's adorable," Grell reminisced the moment where he peeked under the Undertaker's hair to see his eyes.

"Do you want me to braid one into yours?" Rebekka reached and held some of Grell's hair. Grell's soft and silky hair felt nice on Rebekka's hand. His red hair glistened in the bright sunlight. _So beautiful,_ Rebekka commented on his hair.

"Okay… Sure," Grell said happily, "Oh oh! Do you want me to tell you the story of how one time, I snuck into the Phantomhive Manor and watched Sebastian take a shower?"

_Wow, now I really have to kill that dude, _Rebekka pondered in her mind."Sure Grell, if you really can't contain this story…" Deep inside her, Rebekka didn't want to listen about Sebastian taking a shower, but if Grell wanted to tell her the story, she'd tolerate it for now.

Suddenly there was a rustling sound coming from the trees. Sebastian landed in front of the two of them, interrupting the amazing moment between Grell and Rebekka.

"Sebastian!" Grell and Rebekka shouted in unison as they stood up. They looked at each other awkwardly because they said it at the same time.

"Sebastian... What are you doing here? Aha! Have you come for a rematch?" Rebekka shook her fist at him. _I know Grell doesn't realize this, but I'm going to kill Sebastian for his own good. I might not be strong enough to protect Grell's body, but I will protect his heart from being broken past the point of fixing. *Mental Fist Pump* _Rebekka thought of the wonders of what it was like to kill Sebastian but shook her head as to dislodge the idea.

"Sebby!" Grell squealed but then faced Rebekka, "Rebekka, he's obviously come to sweep me off my feet to something romantic." Grell dramatically said as he put his arm over his head in a swoon.

"Wrong and wrong. Well, if it isn't my two favorite psychotic red-heads," Sebastian chuckled. His tall figure made a nice shade for Rebekka to stand underneath.

"Sebastian! Why are you here if it's not for a rematch?" Rebekka was afraid he actually had a change of heart and wanted Grell, as unrealistic as it seemed.

"I am here simply to stand, right here, for five minutes," Sebastian explained, softly sighing, "Although I'm sure we both wish I wasn't here right now."

"Why are you standing here?" Rebekka questioned. It was strange to be standing for no reason.

"Bocchan told me to. His exact words were 'Go find Rebekka and Grell and stand near them. The thought of it will amuse me.' It was really queer," Sebastian face looked puzzled, "I must do whatever my young master says."

Rebekka suddenly lunged forward at Sebastian out of rage, pulling her dagger out from behind her. With one quick step the side, Sebastian dodged the attack and pushed her out of the way. What looked like nothing, but was actually raw force, his push sent her to the ground. Rebekka tumbled as she fell onto the grass.

"Oh, Sebas-chan! You are so graceful and strong!" Rebekka glanced up to see Grell blushing cutely at Sebastian and looking at him full of desires. He was acting how he usually acted when Sebastian was around… Forgetting that Rebekka existed at all.

"Oh, my Sebby. You know, I still haven't gotten that kiss yet that Ciel promised I could have with you," Grell walked forward and stared at the taller Sebastian from under his long eyelashes. He was just about to reach up to touch Sebastian's hair when Sebastian stepped backward and away.

Sebastian looked at his watch, "Well, well, well, would you look at the time. I simply must be going now. Goodbye." With a slight bow, Sebastian disappeared into the trees.

"Aw, that's my Sebas-chan… Playing hard to kidnap 3," Grell eye's looked dreamily up at the sky.

Rebekka was clutching onto her dagger so hard behind her back that her hand began to bleed.

"Grell, I'm pretty sure it's 'He's playing hard to get' not 'Playing hard to kidnap', which he isn't trying to play hard to get," Rebekka grumbled. She didn't want Grell to talk about Sebastian anymore.

"Nope. It's hard to kidnap," Grell shrugged his shoulders at her, "Trust me, I've tried."

Rebekka hopelessly sighed and stood up next to Grell. He was only two inches taller than her, with his one inch heels on.

"I sure hope Jaynne is having better luck with Ciel…," she mumbled under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

?Chapter 3

Jaynne circled Ciel, who was sitting down on his comfy chair reading a book, trying to find something to do.

"Ciel, I'm bored. I want to play something," Jaynne whined. She then stood up straight and fixed her posture. She wanted to change her habits so that Ciel would like her.

"Well then, let's play chess," Ciel shut his book and pulled out a chess board from underneath a small table. Jaynne pulled up a chair similar to Ciel's chair and plopped down into the cushion. The chair felt nice and she wanted to slouch in it, but she had to sit up or else Ciel would think she had no manners what so ever. After setting up all the pieces, Ciel let Jaynne go first, letting her be the white pieces.

"Go ahead," Ciel smirked knowing he's never lost a game. Butterflies flew in Jaynne's stomach as her hand reached out to move the pawn in front of the king two spaces. Almost immediately, Ciel moved the pawn in front of the king's bishop one space. It was as if Ciel knew Jaynne's every move.

"Wait, did you cheat? You knew I was going to move there!" Jaynne bluffed and convinced Ciel she was losing but deep inside her, she was giggling.

"I didn't cheat. Hurry, it's your turn," Ciel nodded her way. Jaynne started laughing out loud knowing she had won the game. She will not give up as long as she was still playing.

"Check… MATE!" Jaynne smiled as she moved her queen diagonally toward the right a few spaces. Ciel jumped up from his chair with disbelief in his eyes. How could he have just lost? A kid was best at playing games was sure to win. He couldn't have lost or else his life might be in danger. Ciel tried moving his king or his pieces around, trying to find a loophole in Jaynne's move. None. There was nothing for Ciel to do but lose.

"How did you? It's not possible!" Ciel's eyes widened. Jaynne got up as well and flicked his king over. The black king rolled lifelessly on the game board. She giggled as she got up and hugged Ciel.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be so adorable if when you lose. It's possible. A two move checkmate is possible," she teased him. Suddenly, Jaynne came up with a brilliant idea. She grabbed hold of Ciel's sleeves and pulled him out of the room.

"Hey, wait. Where are we going?" Ciel questioned, not liking that he was being dragged by a girl.

"Shh. You lost; this is your punishment," Jaynne hushed him. She saw Sebastian coming up the stairs with a tray of food but she waved him away. She didn't need him now. Once Jaynne and Ciel reached Jaynne's room, she shoved Ciel inside.

"Ow, what are we doing here?" Ciel rubbed his arm and looked at Jaynne. Cold sweat ran down Ciel's cheeks when he saw Jaynne by the doorway with an evil aura around her.

"Oh, we're going to do something so fun," Jaynne snickered and her face turned wicked. Ciel knew something felt wrong.

"Is my life in danger here?" Ciel asked with awkwardness as he backed up against a wall. Click! Ciel heard Jaynne locked the door and chuckled as she approached him.

"No, your life isn't in danger. I'm just going to poke you all over the place and make sure you do as I say," Jaynne grinned but it still had an evil feeling to it. Ciel gulped and tried not to show his fear but he couldn't suppress it. He shivered as Jaynne tugged at his shirt.

**10 minutes later**

"Ahh!" Jaynne's voice rung through the air. Sebastian heard the echo and quickly dashed to the room Ciel and Jaynne were in. He turned the door knob but realized it was locked. With panic, he kicked down the door and found Jaynne slumped onto the floor crying. Sebastian rushed to her side and patted her back.

"Young master, what did you do to Jaynne-," Sebastian looked up but stopped midway. In front of him was his master dressed in a light blue corset, a _dangerously_ short mini skirt and an intricate laced stockings and high stilettos.

"This skirt is outrageously too short!" Ciel squealed as he tried to pull down the skirt to cover more of his exposure. Sebastian froze but Jaynne could see a small line of blood coming out of his nose.

"I know right, Sebastian? Ciel, you're too sexy that you're giving a demon a nosebleed and making me cry," Jaynne wiped her tears away. She got up and rubbed Ciel's cheek against her, repeatedly calling him a cute stripper.

"Sebastian, here," Ciel broke off his embrace from Jaynne to hand a tissue to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry for displaying such an image, bocchan," Sebastian apologized as he dabbed his bloody nose, "It is true that you are… Delicious looking." Sebastian slipped up. He swiftly covered his mouth to prevent any more useless words coming from his mouth. Ciel blushed a deep red and tore his glaze from Sebastian to look at the ground. Jaynne grinded her teeth in frustration that Sebastian had made Ciel blush and that Jaynne couldn't do it. She pulled out a grenade from under her pant leg and pulled off the pin.

"Here you go!" Jaynne threw it at Sebastian. Sebastian gave her a weird look, not understanding what happened.

"You threw the pin and you're holding the grenade," Sebastian pointed out. Jaynne looked down at her hands and freaked out.

"OMG, hot potato!" Jaynne threw it up into the air. Unfortunately, Ciel caught it without realizing it.

"What? Hot potato?" Ciel threw it back to Jaynne with confusion.

"No! Hot potato!" she yelled and finally aimed and threw it at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and smacked on a beautiful smile.

"Here, Lady Jaynne," Sebastian added some formality to try to trick Jaynne, "Happy birthday." He smiled while handing Jaynne the grenade. Her eyes sparkled since she was very fond of getting presents on her birthday.

"Thanks-," she began but BOOM. The grenade exploded in her hands as paint splattered all over the room and her. The grenade was supposed to paint Sebastian an ugly brown color and it was to be a permanent stain.

"Sebastian!" she shouted and charged at him. Sebastian picked Jaynne up and held her upside down by her ankle.

"Will you stop this foolishness?" Sebastian glared daggers at Jaynne but she pouted and stuck out her tongue. The room was a mess but luckily, Sebastian had blocked Ciel from the impact.

"Get clean up," Ciel took the bed sheets and wiped Jaynne's cheek, "Sebastian, when you're ready, go stand outside next to those two people." Ciel nodded toward the window as Jaynne peered above Ciel's shoulder. She saw her friend Rebekka trying to talk to Grell. She hoped Rebekka was doing her best at winning Grell's heart. Jaynne skipped to Sebastian as he led her to the bathroom.

"I can do this myself," Jaynne pushed Sebastian away. She didn't want anyone else to touch her other than Ciel. She took the sponge and started scrubbing every splotch of paint. It was difficult to rub off the paint, but she didn't let the paint dry so it was possible to wash it off. She needed to be clean and nice for Ciel. When she got out of the bathroom, fully clothed with pants and boots, she saw Ciel holding out his hand. He gave Jaynne a strange look about her clothes but still held out his hand.

"Let's go," Ciel offered and Jaynne took it gently. She couldn't believe that she was finally getting to hold his hand. It's time to meet the red head couple outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Both Rebekka and Jaynne were lurking around the Phantomhive property, looking for the elusive Sebastian, each unaware of the other. They had their own reasons to kill him, but the ideas were very similar. Sebastian was their love rival. Neither one could win the heart of their loved one without Sebastian out of the way.

Rebekka was walking backwards and looking around for Sebastian. She had to be careful not to be caught snooping on the private property that did not belong to her. She checked left and right, then took another step backwards... Then bumped right into Jaynne.

"What?" both girls jumped, turning around. The redhead stared at the shorter, raven-haired girl, wondering what she was up to.

"What are you doing here?" Jaynne's voice filled shocked. She was allowed to be on Ciel's property because they had a close relationship, but Rebekka barely knew him. Rebekka wasn't allowed.

"Shh, I'm sneaking around, here! Don't get scared, but... I'm going to kill Sebastian," Rebekka whispered into Jaynne's ears. Jaynne's eyes widened knowing that Rebekka had the same goal as her.

"I'm doing the same thing!" she retorted back, "Except..." Jaynne fidgeted with her hair as she tried to find the right words to explain it to Rebekka.

She laughed nervously, admitted her idiocy, "I don't... Um... Have a plan. Heh." She lowered her head in disappointment, waiting for Rebekka to scold her. Jaynne didn't get her scolding but she heard Rebekka sigh heavily.

"Okay, let's work together then," Rebekka suggested and Jaynne's face perked up, wanting to hear more of her Rebekka's brilliant plan, "I don't have a plan either."

Rebekka coughed while Jaynne fell to the floor.

"I thought you had something?" Jaynne questioned while rubbing her head from her fall.

"No, let's brainstorm here. Any Ideas?" Rebekka thought hard about the evil plan she needed to make in order to kill Sebastian. To kill Sebastian…

Jaynne scrunched up her face, closed her eyes, and began to move her hands in strange motions. Her fists shook up and down while she said her thoughts, "Thinking... Thinking... Thinking..."

Rebekka frowned at her friend, "Must you think like that?" Jaynne switched her hand movements to moving her fists back and forth. It was difficult to formulate a plan especially when the partner next to Rebekka was moving around like a train.

"Hey, this is how I get my best ideas!" Jaynne replied with any excuse that came to her mind, "Oh, oh! What if we get a reeally big box... And then... Boom!" She clapped her hands together implying what would happen to Sebastian. _Sebastian is going to explode in the box,_ Rebekka gave Jaynne a weird look.

"Well for my idea, all I think all we need is some duct tape, a glue gun, four foot long noodles, a razor, and a litter box," Rebekka grinned with happiness.

"I've got the razor right here..." Rebekka pulled the razor out, holding it with a creepy look.

"I'm pretty sure we should go with the box idea," Jaynne was persistent, lowering her eyes because she didn't seem to be convincing Rebekka at all. Rebekka as always sounded crazy to Jaynne. Rebekka didn't even want to know what the litter box was for even if she thought of the idea of using it… Besides, she had always wanted to see Sebastian in a box.

"Oh I know! Let's not kill him... Let's just trap him! We could rent him out on weekdays!" Rebekka smiled at the amazing idea, "And we could use your 'box' for that!"

"I must oppose, I would find that rather insulting," Sebastian commented about the girls' plan; appearing in front of them with a smirk. The girls had forgotten that Sebastian was standing there the whole time while they were chatting away.

"Sebastian!" Rebekka snarled angrily, "Why do you keep following me? I should be following you!"

"I must say, it is because I find it rather amusing to get on both of your nerves. I am your self-proclaimed 'love rival' after all. What fun would it be if I could not tease you?" he walked up to Rebekka, "You know I could easily have that redhead all over me if I wished."

He turned to Jaynne with even more surprising new, "And my young master would probably be more swept off his feet by me if I wanted it to." Sebastian teased in a malicious tone.

Jayne suddenly got up and lunged at him out of rage. She couldn't control herself. Rebecca was right behind her, holding out the razor and shouting something about "shaving off his eyebrows". Both girls managed to hurt Sebastian more than they could have managed on their own. Rebecca had slashed the demon's left arm, missing her target of cutting off Sebastian's eyebrows. A small bead of blood formed at the tear of his tailcoat dripped down and soaked his black sleeve.

"Mmm... The red blood is so pretty, but I wish it wasn't coming from my dear Bassy," Grell complained a little, flipping his long red hair. Grell could always be expected stand close on the Sebastian's trail, and here he was. Rebekka stopped attacking Sebastian and went to Grell's side. She forgot all about assassinating Sebastian because she was too joyful to be next to Grell.

Jaynne got closer to Sebastian by lunging at him and clung to him in a hug, "I will huggg you..." Jaynne let out a small squeal. Then she plastered on a serious face, "And then I will destroy you." An enormous amount of dark aura filled Jaynne while she tried to squish him to death.

Ciel stepped out from behind Grell; he was hiding all this time. The boy had on a blue bow on his neck and it contrasted Grell perfectly in looks and personality.

"Who is that... Is that...? JAYNNE?" Ciel exclaimed, shocked at Jaynne clutching Sebastian, "Jaynne... What are you doing to my butler?" Awkward silence.

"Exactly what I was going to say, bocchan," Sebastian spoke but was muffled by Jaynne's shoulder from her hug.

"Ciel! Oh my God!" Jaynne shouted and leaped off Sebastian, "This isn't what it looks like! I was trying to kill him!" She waved her hands frantically, trying to persuade Ciel.

Ciel looked at her with a strange expression on his face, "How is that... Better...?"

"Kill my Sebby? No one could," Grell bragged, confidently crossing his arms, "Besides, why would anyone want to?" Grell said it as if everyone was in love with Sebastian.

"I would want to," Rebekka said, turning to Grell. She almost gave him a small glare.

"What? Why?" Grell concerned with a worried expression on his face, "I thought we were friends! I told you I liked Sebastian. If you were my friend, you would not be trying to kill him."

"Don't you see? I'm doing this because I am your friend!" Rebekka shouted at him. The shocked shinigami had never heard her raise her voice before. Grell stumbled back a bit, realizing Rebekka had lost her temper.

"I saw you Grell… Only one week ago. I saw you. You were supposed to be doing your paperwork for William. But instead, I watched as you–," Rebekka started but Grell covered her mouth.

"Shut up!" Grell yelled back, trying to stop her from revealing his secret, "Don't speak of it! Shut up!"

_I watched as you cried_, Rebekka thought sadly in her mind. She couldn't bare the fact that Grell had cried.

Grell would never tell anyone, and he never wanted to bring it up again. Nevertheless, if someone was rejected from time to time, they would start to deteriorate inside. That was what unrequited love was. Rebekka knew that feeling all too well. If Sebastian did love Grell, she would let them be together because she loved Grell enough to want him to be happy. But Sebastian did not, so Rebekka was always trying to get Grell to love her.

"Stop lying to yourself, Grell," Rebekka spoke through clenched teeth. She turned away from the other redhead, ignoring him.

"Ahem," Jaynne waved her hand in the air, "Can we get back to the part about me and Ciel now please?" Rebekka had forgotten that Ciel and Jaynne were arguing until she starting fighting with Grell.

"Sure, sure, go right ahead." Rebecca nodded and gave her the spotlight. She kept her back turned from Grell, not wanting to acknowledge his presence.

"Ciel," Jaynne smiled gently toward him. She reached for his hand, wanting to hold onto it, "I am not trying to kill your butler for any bad purpose. Wait. That didn't sound right." She paused, trying to process what she had said.

"No, it did not," Ciel eyebrows furrowed, attempting to comprehend Jaynne's words but gave up on it, "It's okay though, I'm not mad."

"Reeally?" Jaynne's eyes shined at Ciel, " Wait, why?"

"Because, I know you could never take Sebastian out. Duh," Ciel joked, smiling back in an unusual child-like way. Jaynne's smile turned into a scowl knowing Ciel's words were true.

"Oh. Greaat," Jaynne spoke with sarcasm and in a slightly annoyed tone. For no apparent reason, Ciel let go of her hand and started to walk back to the house.

"Wait… Where are you going?" Jaynne's voice revealed that she was clueless about what was happening.

"Sebastian's walking back to the house to use the bathroom… I think I will too," Ciel excused himself and walked away. Without another word, he left and Grell thought about taking advantage of the situation.

"I think I'll come with you boys," Grell prompted, taking a step forward.

"Goodbye, Rebekka," he half whispered softly, without looking at her, he shouted out for Sebastian, "Wait for me Sebas-Chaaan! Can I come in the bathroom with you? Please?" Grell screamed while skipping after Sebastian.

"Ugh. I need to kill his face, Sebastian's face. Jaynne we really need a plan. Like a real plan," Rebekka insisted with seriousness, "Otherwise I'm going to lose Grell. Not to Sebastian, but to himself. He's already hung-up on him as it is."

"Hung-up? Well, what do you think we should do? Should we try the litter box thing?" Jaynne suggested unsurely. She couldn't think of a plan using a litter box.

"No… I think we need someone else in on this scheme of ours. And I think I know just the guy," Rebekka snickered.

**Due to having it be the week of finals, the updating will be slower than usual (which is pretty bad already) so excuse us if we don't get it done quicker. After finals, we'll have it as soon as possible :D Ciao**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Let's do this," Rebekka and Jaynne nodded at each other and entered the door.

"Welcome to my sweet store," they were greeted by a person with gray hair and a strange pointy hat.

"Undertaker," Rebekka replied. They both knew that they had to tell The Undertaker a joke to get something out of him but their minds were blank at the moment. They couldn't think of a joke to give him, but they knew what could bribe him.

"Here," Jaynne threw a bucket of biscuits shaped like bones, "Now tell us what Sebastian's weakness is." The Undertaker dipped his face into the pile of biscuits and munched on them playfully.

"Isn't it that master of his?" he chewed and spoke with his mouth full. The girls had already known that weakness but Jaynne didn't want to use Ciel as bait.

Rebekka shook her head, "A different one, please." She grew impatient as time ticked away and she couldn't get anything out of him.

"Another one… Cats?" The Undertaker finished the whole bucket of snacks. Of course! Why couldn't Jaynne and Rebekka have remembered that Sebastian adored cats? They thanked The Undertaker and dashed out his store. Rebekka and Jaynne winked at each other and gathered up their materials. Once the supplies were collected, Jaynne hot glued the cardboard box to the ground and then a litter box inside it. Rebekka lured stray cats and kittens from different kinds of places with catnip and noodles as she placed a cat in a line with a few feet apart from each other. Jaynne kept the cats in place by duct taping them to the ground. The cats struggled free but the tape had done its job well. Jaynne felt bad for taping their fur but since Sebastian was a demon, he could get it out without pain. Jaynne frown at the slight animal abuse but shrugged off the idea. Now there was a trail of cats leading to the cardboard box.

"I'm going to put the cats in the litter box and you should go make the trail longer to stall him," Rebekka shouted back at Jaynne and ran off with several kittens in her arms. Jaynne climbed up a tree, thinking it would consume some time by putting cats in high places, and held the cat close to her chest. She scowled at the tree and insects crawling on it since she always hated nature and everything that had to do with it. She then taped the cat to a branch and smiled at her accomplishment. She trembled as she stared down at the grass, her eyes widened at the outrageous height she was from the ground. With the fear of heights, Jaynne couldn't move from where she was.

"R… Rebekka?" she called for help but Rebekka was too far from where Jaynne climbed.

"REBEKKA! HELP ME DOWN!" she screamed. The birds that sat close to neighboring trees chirped and flapped away at the sudden loudness of Jaynne's voice. _Damn this world,_ Jaynne cursed in her mind.

"I can't get any peace here," someone rubbed their eyes and glanced up at Jaynne. Jaynne's heart skipped a beat, seeing Ciel just waking up from a nap.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?" Jaynne inquired and pointed to him but quickly grabbed on the branch for safety. The last thing she wanted was to fall and break her back.

"That's my line. I was only trying to sleep outside," he put his hands on his waist, "Seriously, how did you get up there? Are you a cat? Can't get down?" There was a sound meow from the cat Jaynne taped to the branch. It made Jaynne look as hopeless as the taped cat. She sighed, preferring Ciel not to see her like this.

"Uh, could you help me get down?" Jayne fidgeted with her sleeve and admitted shyly. Ciel cocked his eyebrow at Jaynne but held out his hands.

"Jump, I'll catch you," he looked up. Ciel braced himself for the impact but Jayne felt nervous about his idea. Next to hating nature Jaynne also hated jumping from high distances.

"I… I can't," her voice quaked and grabbed onto the branch tighter than ever. She was shaking all over but she tried to control it.

"Come on. I'll catch you," Ciel offered once more, "If you don't jump, I'm leaving. My arms are getting sore." Ciel teased Jaynne and kept pushing her. Jaynne looked a bit annoyed but she held her breath and leaped off the branch and fell into Ciel's arms. She grabbed onto his neck, still frightened to death but Ciel patted her back.

"See, it wasn't that bad," Ciel smiled and felt Jaynne tightening her grip on his shirt. They held each other for a while until Ciel broke the silence.

"Ugh, you're heavy," Ciel thought of an excuse and place Jaynne lightly on the grass. Jaynne blushed hard and diverted her eyes away from Ciel.

"Liar. I'm not that heavy," Jaynne retorted back at him.

"Jaynne!" Rebekka ran toward Ciel and Jaynne with full speed, throwing Ciel out of the picture. Ciel went flying and disappeared into the skies. Jaynne used her hand to block out the sun while trying to hear Ciel scream.

"Ow!" a faint voice groaned with a light thud.

"Ciel? Rebekka! You threw Ciel away!" Jaynne gawked at the light blinding sky while her friend. Rebekka was confused about her actions but shrugged it off.

"That doesn't matter right now. Hurry! Sebastian's here!" Rebekka shook Jaynne's shoulders as Jaynne snapped back to reality. Both of them ran back to the box and hid behind a bush. It's time to initiate Plan A.

"Oh, nice plan," Grell spoke softly at the two girls. Rebekka's and Jaynne's eyes widened at his voice and turned their heads slowly around to find Grell and Ciel next to them. Jaynne fell backwards on her butt as Rebekka almost let out a yelp.

"Grell?" Jaynne exclaimed.

"Ciel? Didn't I throw you away?" Rebekka's eyebrows furrowed.

"That was true. Ciel feel on top of me and I was curious about what Sebastian was doing so I brought him back here along the way," Grell indicated, trying to explain the whole situation while sounding like a hero.

"I also wanted to see what Sebastian was up to and how he'd react with cats. He keeps so many secrets from me," Ciel put on his serious face and watched closely. Rebekka and Jaynne tilted their heads but also got back to watching Sebastian. Sebastian had a bundle of cats in his arms as he blushed when he peered into the cardboard box. He looked around for any witnesses around the area and let out a soft sigh.

"So many adorable cats," Sebastian climbed into the box and started petting the kittens. The cats started meowing like crazy.

"Ahh," Sebastian moaned. _Ahh,_ everyone's face distorted with confusion from the sound Sebastian had projected.

"Did he just moan?" chills ran down Ciel's back but Grell squealed happily.

"It's ah-dorable," Grell giggled quietly behind the bush. Rebekka got up and hopped out of the scrubs. She skidded over to the box and forced Sebastian's head inside the box to close the cover. Sebastian was finally trapped inside. Jaynne put hot glue on the opening while Rebekka duct taped it for extra protection. The box shook violently but Sebastian could escape it. The day they achieved their goal, Sebastian is gone.

"It's true, we did it!" Rebekka's voice filled with surprise.

"Wee!" Jaynne jumped up and down with joy. The girls started dancing, in a strangely manner, to their accomplishment.

"Oh! I want to be the first one to rent him!" Grell raised his hand and waved it around frantically. Rebekka glared at him but began dancing again. The rush of excitement flushed through the girls as they danced to their victory.

"I can't believe it. How is it possible for a demon to be captured with a box?" Ciel lightly touched the box. The box was still and quiet for a moment.

"It's not possible," a dark voice loomed over the excited girls. They felt an evil aura tingle behind them and they were too scared to turn around.

"G...Good afternoon, Sebastian," Jaynne laughed nervously. Cold sweat formed and dripped down their faces while they felt Sebastian's demonic cold eyes creep along their backs.

"Good afternoon to you too, ladies. Please do turn around, Rebekka," Sebastian commanded. For a strange reason, she turned around obediently only to see a picture of a ghost with its eyes popping out. It horrified Rebekka, seeing her worst nightmare.

"Ahh!" she screamed and Sebastian took the advantage to put a pill in her mouth. She chocked while swallowing, trying to puke it out. Her efforts were useless as she slumped to the ground. Grell picked her up and examined what had happened to her. For a shinigami, that wasn't a hard job.

"Oh, so cruel Bassy," Grell winked at Sebastian.

"Scary pictures won't frighten me," Jaynne crossed her arms and pouted. Sebastian chuckled as if everything was going his way.

"I know. Just turn around," Sebastian tapped her shoulder. She turned around slowly and was exposed to a picture Sebastian held in her face.

"Ahh!" Jaynne shouted while having a nosebleed. It was a picture of Ciel blushing and naked on the bed. UNCENSORED. While Jaynne was squealing at the delightful picture, Sebastian fed her a pill and she fell onto the floor in an instant.

"What did you give her?" Ciel asked and knelt down beside Jaynne.

"I just gave her a heavy dose of a sleeping pill," Sebastian pulled out a large bag full of the same pills. Then he started to stare at the picture of the naked Ciel with a distorted face.

"Sebastian! Where did you get that picture?" Ciel snatched it away from him, embarrassed that his body was shown.

"Let's just say we had a beautiful night one day when you drank an overdose of wine when you thought it was grape juice," Sebastian cackled viciously while petting the cats.

"Wine? What?" Ciel blushed a dark red and tucked the picture under his coat. Never again, will he drink grape juice, or anything purple.

"Grell," Rebekka mumbled as Grell smiled. He stroked Rebekka's hair gently, knowing that she'll be asleep for another five or six hours.

"Coconuts…" Jaynne drooled in her sleep and Ciel gave her a strange look. _Coconuts,_ Ciel questioned in his mind.

"Oh, why haven't I thought of this before?" Sebastian smirked and bent down next to Grell, "Please open your mouth." Sebastian put on his killer face and Grell's eyes sparkled like jewels as he heard those words.

"Wait, what are you going to do?" Grell's smile dropped down into a frown as soon as he suspected Sebastian to torture him again.

"If you don't open your mouth, how am I supposed to use tongue with you?" Sebastian smacked on his puppy face. Grell got excited again when he heard they were going to kiss.

"Wait. Don't kiss with tongue in front of me! I'm a child here!" Ciel covered his eyes and shrieked with his childish voice. He felt uncomfortable watching two adult males kissing intimately, especially if one of them was Sebastian.

"Now open your mouth," Sebastian directed. Grell happily opened his mouth as Sebastian stuck a sleeping pill down his throat. He coughed, not understanding what happened but in a second, Grell had fell unconscious.

"My my, why didn't I use this before?" Sebastian sighed and carried Grell like a sack of rice on his shoulder and Rebekka in his arms. Ciel peeked between his fingers to check on the situation. He also sighed, not wanting to watch Sebastian and Grell kiss. He picked up Jaynne without Sebastian inquiring to and carried her behind Sebastian. They both walked into the house to find a room without any windows. They set down the two girls and Grell on the floor and locked the door. _Let them sleep off the hyper,_ Sebastian thought while walking away from the door.

"Is it okay to just leaving them in there?" Ciel looked concerned, not sure if leaving Grell alone with Jaynne and Rebekka would be a good idea.

"Just let them rest. They'll be alright, bocchan," Sebastian nictitated at his master and went back to doing his chores.

**Sorry for crappy chapter. My friend and I aren't going to be updating until the weekend. We're taking the finals. Hope you enjoyed the story so far :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Something-I-forgot-the-#... 6!

Rebekka stirred and woke up to find herself in a small, unfamiliar room. She guessed that the room was locked and didn't bother checking it. She yawned a bit and looked to her right to find Jaynne, sleeping with a wide grin.

_What happened, my head hurts, _Rebekka rubbed her temples as she remembered the details. "Oh yeah, Sebastian had those pills," she mumbled to herself. She sighed and bent over to Jaynne.

"Jaynne, wake up. We have to get out of here!" she shook her best friend, "Wake up!"

Jayne groaned softly and whimpered, "Ciel, no, not in the middle of the street!" Jaynne teased in her dream as Rebekka made a creeped out face. Rebekka leaned in closer to Jaynne's ears to whisper in her ears.

"Jaynne… Ciel isn't doing _it_ in the streets, he's doing it right here." Rebekka got Jaynne's attention as Jaynne's eyes snapped open.

"Where?" Jaynne shot up and bashed her head into Rebekka's.

"Ow!" both girls screamed in unison and grunted in pain. Jaynne was wide awake when something caught her eye behind Rebekka's shoulders.

"Grell is still asleep. It's a miracle that he slept through us screaming," Jaynne pointed at Grell, who was behind Rebekka, near a table leg.

"Maybe the pill hasn't worn off yet," Rebekka replied Jaynne's astonishment and crawled over to Grell. She patted Grell's silky hair and smiled.

"Aw, doesn't he look so cute when he's asleep? Especially when he's hugging the table leg?" Rebekka had her crazy smile on but Jaynne knew she was serious. Grell cuddled the leg of the table closer to his body. Jaynne stuck her tongue out in disgust of her friend's love, but in a friendly way.

"Yes, he just looks _so_ adorable with that… piece of wood," Jaynne sarcastically acted like Rebekka when she was ranting about her love.

"He does! Grell is the cutest thing ever and I love him. I want him to be mine," Rebekka childishly crossed her arms together. Her stubbornness shown as she furrowed her eyebrows, claiming that Grell was the perfect thing for her.

"Sorry, all I'm saying is that I don't see how someone could like a guy that one, looks like a girl, two, dresses like a girl, and three, acts like a girl," Jaynne retorted with a winning smile. Victory was Jaynne's once she pointed out most of Grell's bad points.

"Says the insane person sitting next to me who is in love with a shota and daydreams about dressing him in lace stockings," Rebekka threw back at Jaynne, amused that she actually found something to beat Jaynne with.

"Hey, Ciel just looks super sexy in laced stockings. That's not fair," Jaynne pouted and almost drooled at thinking about Ciel.

"Yes, the truth hurts," Rebekka went back to staring at Grell. He looked so innocent in his sleep, especially for a Grim Reaper. _He's beautiful_, Rebekka sighed and poked Grell's face. Grell's eyelid immediately fluttered open.

"Rebekka? Jaynne?" his voice dreamily wondered, "What happened?" He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and took in the scene of them stuck in a room.

"Sebastian drugged us, that's what," Jaynne tried to sound like a pitiful victim, "Then he locked us in this room." Jaynne and Rebekka stood up to search for a way to escape the room but was disappointed since there wasn't any.

"What? So I didn't get my kiss? With-," Grell started as he fixed his coat and hair.

"Tongue," Jaynne and Rebekka continued for him. They all knew that Grell was easy to read like an open book.

"Okay, we need another plan to get rid of Sebastian. A _working _one," Jayne hinted by moving her eyebrows up and down.

"Well, time for Plan B. We'll call it the big arrest. We'll capture Sebastian and lock him into a building," Rebekka regained her confidence and her mind started to form a fool proof plan. Grell intended to leave this room to be reunited with Sebastian but his awareness perked up, wanting to hear more of the girl's master plan.

"I like it. Plan B: The Pickle Breast," Jaynne smiled and fist pumped in the air.

"No no, it's the big arrest not the pickle brea- Where did you even get pickle breast from?" Rebekka shouted at Jaynne. Jaynne had idiocy written all over her forehead as she thought of where she heard pickle breast from.

"What I got it from Tanaka's advertisement!" Jayne happily pointed to Tanaka, who was standing right next to her. He had appeared out of nowhere, in his chibi form, holding a pickle that was wearing a bikini.

"Ho ho ho," Tanaka laughed and walked out the door. For some reason, the door was unlocked and as Tanaka walked out the room, it snapped close and he had locked it from the outside.

"…" awkward silence filled the room as Rebekka and Jaynne gawked at the door.

"Ignore what just happened, now back to the plan," Rebekka shook off the thought of seeing a pickle wearing a bikini.

"Oh! Let's try using fire for our plan. We could also use the demon sword!" Jaynne suggested while jumping up and down, "I like fire! Moo-hahahaha." Jaynne laughed evilly. She refused to say "Mwahahaha" like everyone else and had changed to moo-hahaha.

"But how are we going to get a demon sword?" Rebekka questioned Jaynne, thinking it was impossible. Both the girls stood there and thought about how to get there. A picture of Claude sticking his whole entire hand into Hannah, Alois' demon servants, just to grab the demon sword out of Hannah's body grossed Jaynne and Rebekka out. They shuddered at the thought of putting their own hand to grab for it.

"I'll ask Alois to do it later," Jaynne still shivered at the disturbing thought. She had a strange love-hate relationship with Alois but they also had a stable bond of friendship. Rebekka nodded at Jaynne, approving of the idea.

"We'll put the sword on fire then."

"Fire? What do you plan to do to my butl- ahh!" a small boy shrieked. Everyone turned around only to find Ciel stuck in the window. He was trying to climb into the room to eavesdrop about the plan Jaynne and Rebekka had but he was stuck in the window. Jaynne stared at Ciel, speechless, and watched him dangle from the window sill.

"Ciel… how did you-," Jaynne's voice shook but she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah, how did he get stuck? You're thinner than Grell is!" Rebekka giggled and pointed to Grell.

Grell's expression changed to curiosity as he looked at Rebekka, "How would you know if I could fit through that window?"

"It's because I know you so well," Rebekka felt happy at stalking skills.

"Hello? Main character of Kuroshitsuji stuck and dangling here?" Ciel waved at everyone, trying to divert their interests at him. The window was only three feet off the ground yet Ciel couldn't touch the floor.

"Ciel, I'll make you deal. I'll get you out for a hug," Jaynne playfully tapped his nose. She was getting so excited about hugging Ciel.

"What the… Alright. Just get me out of here." Ciel struggled as Jaynne proceeded to grab Ciel and pull him roughly out of the window and into the room.

"Huug!" Jaynne squealed, jumping on top of him to embrace the small child in her arms. Rebekka and Grell tried to make out what Ciel was trying to say but Jaynne had muffled him.

"Jaynne, get off of Ciel. The plan remember? The plan!" Rebekka peeled her off Ciel and dragged her to the other side of the tiny room. They began to discuss "The Big Arrest" plan in the corner without anymore distractions. While the girls chatted away, Grell hauled Ciel to the opposite side of the girl.

"They're planning to destroy your butler and my future husband. You do realize that?" Grell cocked his eyebrows, stating the obvious.

"Of course. Do you know why though?" Ciel stared, confused about the reason.

"Should we tell Bassy?" Grell argued inside his head whether or not Sebastian should know about the incoming situation.

"No, we'll try to make sure Sebastian won't fall for their trap without him knowing it," Ciel concluded and then sighed, "I would never had figured that there was another day that I'd ask for your help, Grell."

"Oh please, I'd do anything for my Bassy," Grell flipped his hair and smiled, revealing his dangerously acute teeth.

"We should get out of this room first," Rebekka and Jaynne appeared next to the boys.

"Out the window?" Ciel blushed, remembering his plight.

"Yes. Let's go," Rebekka pushed Ciel out the window and successfully got Ciel to fit through it in one go. She then climbed out but stopped half way to turn back toward Grell.

"Come on," she prompted the other red head as she got out. Grell was about to climb into the window when something closed it shut. Sebastian stood in front of the window with a demonic glare as he shot glaring daggers at Jaynne and Grell.

"I'm not letting you escape!" Sebastian chuckled with an evil aura behind him. Rebekka and Ciel had already ran off into hiding, leaving Jaynne and Grell behind. Sebastian brought up planks of wood, nails, and a hammer as he barricaded the window. Jaynne ran to door and violently tried turning the knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Grell, take out your death scythe!" Jaynne commanded at him but Grell panicked.

"I didn't bring it with me today! I was getting it sharpened," Grell pouted and sat down on the floor. Once again, Jaynne was stuck in this room along with Grell, someone Jaynne thought was weird.

"No! I hate this room!" she banged her head against the floor and crawled into a corner.

"It's okay… Ciel's with me. I'm perfectly fine with being contained in this small room," Jaynne laughed with emptiness as she drew her knife from her boots and carved a picture of Ciel into the floor.

"There is something wrong with you," Grell shook his head at Jaynne.

**The even number chapters will be delayed due to lack of internet connection. The odd numbers won't take long ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jaynne was feeling sad as she rocked back and forth in the lonely corner. She couldn't stand being cramped in a small area for more than five hours.

"I see something going on between you and Ciel," Grell smiled as he knelt down next to Jaynne. His voice softened and he was curious about the relationship Jaynne and Ciel had.

"There's nothing between us," Jaynne denied, pushing Grell aside.

"Don't lie now. It ruins a girl's image," Grell lifted my face up to face his.

"I don't care, Ciel is an untouchable item for me," Jaynne spat out but then covered up her mouth. She gave away the only reason why she thought Ciel couldn't be hers. Her eyes quivered, knowing that Grell was even more curious.

"What do you mean, untouchable item?"

"He's so precious," Jaynne's mouth slipped again and she shook her head, trying to get rid of what she said, "Ciel is an engaged man. Touching a man who is taken is just wrong. Besides, he and Elizabeth have a deep relationship that I can't tamper with. He even accepts having Elizabeth as his wife. They look cute together," Jaynne mumbled into her arm. Grell stared at Jaynne with an annoyed face.

"I would slap you right now but you're lucky I don't feel like wasting energy on you," Grell leaned against the table and sighed.

"Well that's great to know," Jaynne kept a straight face.

"So you're just going to give up like this?"

"So what if I do. I love him but there's a part of me saying that wrong to interfere with Elizabeth and Ciel's love. He doesn't need someone like me, disgusting habits, horrible temper, spoiled, and weak," Jaynne argued and listed all her bad points. She admitted it, wanting for someone to say that it wasn't true.

"You're right, Ciel doesn't need someone like you," Grell said the opposite of what Jaynne wanted, but then tried to tone down his harshness, "Well, it's your loss. I still think you should at least let him know that you like him."

"Nah, don't want to bother him," Jaynne pouted and slouched. Annoyed, Jaynne was thinking of a way of getting out of here before it gets dark to put her plan into action. Grell got up and rubbed Jaynne's hair as he swiftly stood up next to the window. He pulled off each plank with his might and succeed. The boards squeaked as they came off and dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

"You have that much strength and you never told me?" Jaynne shook her head at Grell, knowing that they could've been out of this room sooner.

"Up we go!" Grell acted like an older brother (or sister?) as he lifted Jaynne up and out of the window. She walked slowly, trying to find her friend and lover.

Jaynne wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out, she didn't want Grell to see them either. She had mixed feelings. Was she jealous about Elizabeth or sad that Ciel likes Elizabeth or angry that the two were unbreakable? No, she shouldn't not cry. She must always smile no matter what she's going through, suffering or happiness. She must keep smiling so that Ciel would be naïve and wouldn't see the horrible soiled person Jaynne had became.

On the other hand, Rebekka and Ciel hid in the courtyard, behind tall flower beds. They panted from running away as fast as they could though they felt bad for leaving Grell and Jaynne behind. _I wonder if Grell is all right,_ Rebekka tried catching her breath and stopped to think. The two people sat on the ground and stared up into the sky.

"I notice you're always with Grell," Ciel prompted to start a conversation. He didn't know what girls liked to talk about besides love and all the useless things he didn't need.

"Me and Grell? We're… Just friends," Rebekka chuckled nervously as she eyed a pink flower and pulled it from its roots. She felt the petals of the pretty flower and dreamed of a fantasy with Grell. How much she wanted to be next to him right now.

"Friends. Grell doesn't seem to take notice that you have feelings for him. How stupid. Obviously, he's just blinded by Sebastian and other manly man," Ciel tried cheering Rebekka up and she smiled.

"That's why I'm trying to get Grell to look at me and only me. Sebastian is in the way," Rebekka explained, feeling confident about her plan to capture Sebastian now.

"Is that the reason. Well, I suppose I could support your love," Ciel half smiled at Rebekka. She nodded at him and grinned back.

"Rebekka!" a voice bellowed into the air, Rebekka and Ciel tensed up. Who was looking for them? It couldn't have been Sebastian, could it?

"Rebekka! Where are you? Let's start the plan!" Rebekka decided to peek out from the bush and found Jaynne, along with Grell, searching desperately for her.

"Over here!" Rebekka waved as Jaynne jogged toward them. The two girls smiled at each other but something caught Jaynne's eye.

"Oh Ciel! Perfect timing, I need you," Jaynne smirked as she dragged Ciel away. Grell gave a questioning look but Rebekka just shrugged her shoulders. Rebekka walked over to where Jaynne was, somewhere in the forest, and found Ciel tied up.

"Jaynne, what are you doing?" Rebekka kneeled down and examined Ciel. There was an apple in Ciel's mouth as he was being tied up. Jaynne stuck a sign on Ciel's back reading "Free Soul."

"Bait. Of course. Ciel is going to lure Sebastian and we'll capture him with this net!" she brought out a large net made of string. Rebekka's eyebrow cocked up, not very sure the idea was going to work.

"Okay, let's try it," Rebekka hid behind a tree. Jaynne put branches with leaves in her hair, attempting to camouflage herself. Sebastian was cleaning nearby until he heard muffled noises coming from the forest.

"Oh, dear. What is the young master up to now-," Sebastian sighed and looked at Ciel. Sebastian blushed a little, seeing his adorable master tied up like a pig with an apple in his mouth.

"What a cute position you're in," Sebastian teased and bit the other side of the apple. Ciel mumbled something but it was hard to make out for Jaynne to hear. Just as she was going to leap out and capture Sebastian, he had hoisted up Ciel in his arms and jumped away. Jaynne landed on the floor, smacking her face on the grass.

"Ew, grass," Jaynne spat and rubbed her mouth clean, "Dammit Sebastian! Give Ciel back to me! I want to eat him too!" Jaynne cried and shook her fist in the air. Rebekka laughed hysterically at Jaynne's failure.

"Hey, stop laughing. Let's see you try it," Jaynne challenged Rebekka. Rebekka smiled and took over for now. She raced back into the mansion, grabbed two fencing foils, and went to find Sebastian.

"Sebastian Michaelis. I will win against you in a duel," she announced aloud to Sebastian, who was preparing dinner.

"A duel with you," he wiped his hand on his apron, "I find this intriguing." Rebekka didn't have experience in swordfight but she was willing to do anything for Grell. She lunged forward, aiming at Sebastian's chest. He dodged it with a beautiful swipe of his foil and pushed Rebekka's away. She grunted, angry that she missed. She attacked again with full energy and Sebastian was caught off guard. The tip of Rebekka's sword was about to touch the delicate woven vest that Sebastian wore. Grell, who was standing by and witnessing the duel, had a panic attack and jumped on Sebastian.

"No! Don't hurt my Bassy!" Grell squealed and clung to Sebastian's neck. He flung in a circle with happiness also because he was hugging a hot demon.

"Grell! Get out of the way, I'm doing this for you!" Rebekka shouted and waved him away. Grell wouldn't come off Sebastian's neck but Sebastian just sighed.

"I should get back to preparing for dinner. Bocchan would be very disappointed if he's left on an empty stomach," Sebastian stripped Grell off and threw him outside the window. Rebekka stood there with shock written on her face. Her lover was just thrown out the window… She didn't even know if she won or not.

"Looks like you lost too," Jaynne giggled as she walked pass the kitchen. Rebekka's face grew red of shame and clenched her teeth together, hating to admit her defeat.

"Let me try this time. I've got the perfect idea," Jaynne whispered into Rebekka's ear while tiptoeing. Rebekka was tall for Jaynne and it made Rebekka really self-conscious about it, even after Jaynne assured her it was okay to be tall.

"Go ahead, be my guest," Rebekka gave up and sighed, watching her friend's master plan. Jaynne entered the room and stared at Sebastian square in the eye. She glared daggers at him but the two wouldn't move from their spot.

"Is… There something you need, Jaynne?" Sebastian spoke after pouring in some kind of soup into a fancy bowl. Jaynne didn't reply but when Rebekka listened closely, she could her Jaynne whimpering.

"Jaynne?" Rebekka questioned, a bit worried about her. Jaynne's eyes began tearing as she slumped to the floor and cried. Her sobs were loud as it rang throughout the whole mansion. Sebastian had a shocked face as he watched her cry.

"Children are so bothersome," Sebastian mumbled to himself as he bent down next to Jaynne, "What is it that you're crying about?" He patted her hair, trying to calm Rebekka's friend but her cries turned into loud hiccups and snot.

"You're so mean to me," Jaynne tried saying between her cries. Rebekka finally knew that Jaynne was acting and caught up with her plan.

"Y… Yeah! Sebastian, what did you do to her? You're making a girl cry!" Rebekka exclaimed and blamed everything on Sebastian. She was hoping that Sebastian would feel guilty but it would take much more to a demon to be guilty on making a lady cry.

"A butler making a girl cry, I am ashamed but I don't know what I did wrong," he took out a handkerchief and wiped Jaynne's tears away. Jaynne winked, hiding it with pretending it was an eye twitch, at Rebekka, signaling to capture Sebastian. Rebekka knew the signal, grabbed the nearest pot, and knocked on Sebastian's head. He fell the floor with a loud thud and became unconscious. The girls gave a high five to each other and tied him up.

"Yes!" Jaynne cheered and faced Sebastian, "A girl's tears are a guy's weakness." Jaynne turned away and looked at Rebekka, who was thinking hard about where to hide Sebastian.

"Take him to an empty building nearby," Rebekka commanded and helped Jaynne drag Sebastian into a building. It was a few blocks away from the mansion, but they managed along. The girls stuffed the six foot tall man into a small shack and locked the door. They stood on the outside, examining the building. Since they were going to use fire in their plan, Rebekka had already prepared barrels of gasoline close by. Jaynne hauled the barrels over and dumped each one on the concrete building. Rebekka's hand shook as she drew a matchbox from her pocket but Jaynne was waiting for her. She quickly swiped it and we tip caught on fire. Rebekka threw it on the oil soaked shack and watched it catch into a mountain of flames. Who knew Jaynne's plan in capturing Sebastian would be a success. Jaynne wasn't able to retrieve the demon sword from Hannah because Alois didn't want his precious Claude to slick his hand down the Slutty Hannah. Jaynne also agreed and ended up using inferno.

"With this, we finally destroyed our love rival! AGAIN," Rebekka stressed on the last word, reminding Jaynne of their previous failure.

"My, look what we have here. Is this a ritual to set buildings on fire and celebrate?" Sebastian inquired with a curious look on his face .The girls turned around to find Sebastian safe and sound from the fire.

"What is this? Why do you keep escaping? And what did we put in one building?" Jaynne got annoyed that Sebastian miraculously wasn't in the trap. The only laughed as the girls and walked away. Jaynne's mind went crazy as she shook Rebekka's shoulders.

"How? How does he keep doing that? We'll never get Sebastian at this rate!" Jaynne angrily stomped her feet on the ground like a child.

"Don't worry. We'll get him for sure. Patience is virtue… I think." Rebekka put her hand on her friend's back and reassured nothing was impossible. Hopefully, nothing was impossible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rebekka and Grell sat on the curb of the street, watching the carriages go past them. The day was slow and there was no wind. Grell was perfectly content with whatever he was thinking about but Rebekka was brooding next to him. _How am I going to get Grell… If I was Jaynne I would capture him easily… But I'm not. So then how, _Rebekka pondered and felt Grell sigh as he put his head on her shoulder. She hoped he wasn't thinking about Sebastian but gave a small smile knowing Grell was with her.

"Rebekka, do you think Sebastian will ever like me back?" Grell questioned with uncertainty, "Because I'm not so sure, anymore. I think it might be time to give up on all this." He held his hand out in front of his face and examined his nails. "What do you think?" He looked at her and Rebekka realized their faces were very close. Rebekka blushed and stared at Grell, who looked like he was faintly blushing back. Maybe he did actually like her. It was possible for Grell to have a change of heart.

"Do I have to tell you what I think?" Rebekka teased, not wanting to voice her opinion.

"Yes. Give me the honest truth now. A girl shouldn't lie to her best friend," Grell's eyes stared like daggers at her. She felt scared for a moment but calmed herself down.

"I don't," She couldn't lie to him, but she couldn't tell him the truth either, "I think as soon as Jaynne's mother gives up her baked-potato boyfriend you'll score Sebastian." Rebekka obviously knew that was going to be never. Jaynne's mother was in totally love struck by the potato.

Grell looked like she had just told him that she was actually an alien from the planet Jupiter here to retrieve him for her queen.

"What?" Grell looked down, depressed that his chances will be zero percent.

"Hello, psychotic red-heads!" came a polite and chipper voice from behind them.

Rebekka turned around with surprise as she focused on the face of the stranger, "Oh, Sebastian. Hello." She turned back around as if he wasn't there, ignoring her love rival.

"Bassy!" Grell smiled and looked up Sebastian. His mood was replenished by seeing a hot man approach them.

"Hello, my dear Grell," Sebastian flirted as Rebekka felt her eyebrow twitch and a vein in her forehead pulse. She stood up and looked up at the tall dark-haired man. Sebastian was having too much fun toying with Rebekka. It was clear to him that Jaynne and Rebekka will never beat him at this silly love game and he took advantage of it; took it by playing with whom they love.

"Please, Sebastian, if you will, stay attracted to cats. They suit you better," Rebekka suggested sweetly, even though strange, disturbing images of Sebastian and… Shudder… Cats came into her mind. It was queer how Sebastian was abnormally comfortable with cats.

"What are you here for Sebby?" Grell was standing next to her, also smiling, but not in a "sweet-with-a-touch-of-death-for-that-little-extra-zing-way" like Rebekka.

"For you, Grell," Sebastian moved closer to Grell, continuing to probe Rebekka's expressions and reactions to what she'll do next.

"Oh no. You wouldn't," Rebekka's eyes widened as she let out a small growl. She wanted to reach out for Grell but something stopped her.

"Oh, yes. I would," he frowned at her, mouthing, "This is for trying to set me on fire." He grabbed Grell's face and began to kiss him. He added tongue and it looked really intimate as people walking by stared with disgust in their faces. The thought ran through Rebekka's head to reach for her dagger and stab him in the… Various parts. But she was too shocked to do it. She was frozen in time with Sebastian kissing Grell etched in her mind and she couldn't lift a finger to stop it.

Sebastian finished and let go of Grell, who looked dizzy from the kiss. "So… Does this mean we can be together, Sebas-chan?" Grell stared cutely up at Sebastian from under his long eyelashes and his red-lined eyes. Grell was swooning over him but Sebastian smirked as if he was just told a corny joke.

"No, Grell. You see, I just did that to make Rebekka mad. I don't have any feelings for the likes of… You. Disgusting little creature, you are," he licked his lips and insulting the ex-butler, "Of course, your pain is not as satisfying of that of the girl who tried to set me on fire."

"Bassy on fire…? Wait, what? I'm disgusting?" questions ran through Grell's head as he processed what happened. The cruel demon that stood in front of him chuckled as he formulated more insults.

"Yes. Disturbing more like it – the way you dog every man or woman that comes into your sight. I despise canines," Sebastian turned around on his heels and left as quickly as he'd come.

"What? I do _not _'dog' people," Grell sank to the ground. There was a trace of tears in his eyes as the feeling of being love escaped him.

"Aw, Grell, I wish I could just…" Rebekka kneeled down next to him, stroking his head. She wanted to do something to cheer up his shattered heart.

"What?" Grell's voice had a hint of annoyance as he looked up and blinked twice. He was really crying a bit now. Rebekka kissed Grell. _I wish I could just do what I was waiting to do, _she thought as she gave him the lightest kiss in the world.

"Huh?" Grell opened his eyes, shocked and glanced up at Rebekka like he almost believed it was a joke. She hugged him tightly, scared that her feelings won't be returned. "You know, best friends don't kiss each other." Grell half whispered.

"Well, we just did," Rebekka mumbled into his hair.

"Hmm?" Grell grinned for the first time since Sebastian's let down. Then it became a sickening smile. "Sebastian's right, you know. I will 'dog' any person that I come in contact with. You shouldn't like me." He thought about accepting the truth.

"Aw, but I do. Are you going to stop me?" Rebekka stroked Grell's long red hair. Grell smelled like peppermint when she inhaled him deeply.

"No," Grell didn't know what he was saying anymore. Nothing made sense except that Rebekka likes him.

Rebekka smirked and lost herself in Grell's eyes, "We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love."

Grell gawked at her, "Did you make that up?"

"No, Dr. Seuss did," Grell still looked confused but Rebekka giggled, "Heh. I'm in weirdness with you."

"Ooh. I get it. Love," Grell smiled, showing his jagged teeth, "That makes it mutual weirdness then."

The reason Sebastian didn't need to stick around with the now red-head couple was because he had other things to attend to. Involving someone he DID like.

His young master.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"DAMMIT! Why do you keep beating me?" Ciel gasped angrily, staring at Jaynne's perfect checkmate of his king. He hated losing, especially when his life was a chess game.

Jaynne giggled, "Ciel you are so cute when you're stressed." Using that logic, she figured it would be adorable if she put an ice cube down his shirt… She made a mental note to try that later. The door of the room clicked opened as a six footed man came in empty handed.

"Good afternoon, my young master. Lady Jaynne," Sebastian swept into the room and stood close to Ciel's side.

"Hello," Jaynne's voice went dead, giving Sebastian a cold stare. Ciel shivered when he thought it was directed it to him.

"Are you cold?" Sebastian put his arms around Ciel and hugged him from behind in the chair, "Bocchan."

"What? Don't you touch him!" Jaynne snapped, getting out of her chair and moving to where the two were hugging. She put her foot on the chair, grabbed one of Sebastian's arms, and tried to pry it off.

"What are you doing, Jaynne?" Ciel's eyes were wide as the two people stayed uncomfortable close to him while they wrestled around him.

"Sebastian… Off… Ciel, you can hug me… And Sebastian can hug butter," Jaynne struggled but Sebastian was like a stone statue, not budging, "I can hug Ciel… And you can hug tinfoil… You can hug cats! Or hug lampshades, but you can't hug my Ciel!" Sebastian knew it was too easy to anger Jaynne but he wanted more spice into it. He leaned closer and planted his lips on Ciel. Ciel blushed a beet red color and pushed him away.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried but Sebastian held on to his bocchan. Jaynne gasped as she tugged at Sebastian's arm one last time. She was already frustrated they were in contact but the kiss had fueled her rage. She looked around the room for anything to distract Sebastian.

"Ooh, look, a distraction!" Jaynne screamed, pointing at the corner of the ceiling. Both Ciel and Sebastian's eyes glanced to the left. Jaynne ran over to the lamp and pulled of the shade, then slammed it onto Sebastian's head. "AHA! Got you! Sorta." She pushed Sebastian out of the room and waved good-bye to Ciel, who waved very alarmed-like, then pushed Sebastian with a lampshade-head into a closet. She locked the closet door behind him.

"Yes finally! I've got you Sebastian! The power of lampshade!" Jaynne yelped happily. She laughed and danced in circles.

Then knocking came from the door, in a strange pattern. Jaynne could not make it out. Then she heard Sebastian's low voice say from the other side of the wood, "I (knock) will destroy (knock knock knock) your (knock) face (knock)." Chills ran down Jaynne's spin, hearing the words from a demon. Jaynne gasped and backed up three steps. She walked into something hard as boulder.

"What an intriguing face you have, Lady Jaynne," Sebastian commented politely.

Jaynne's head snapped around as her mind boggled over a question, "How DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?" she screamed in his face. Sebastian wanted to say he had super ninja skills but that was highly inappropriate.

Sebastian wiped some spit from his eye, "Fine. I'll give you three days. Three days with my young master. Then a final showdown. The winner gets him. I'll fight alone. You can bring whatever help you want. If I win he's mine forever." Sebastian smirked evilly, already foreseeing his victory.

"Please do prepare, Lady Jaynne," he whispered, almost seductively while Jaynne bit her lip with nervousness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Three days. Was that enough time? Jaynne had always wanted to be alone with Ciel, but only for three more days? It was half possible because Sebastian became a quiet shadow and didn't disturb any moments she had with Ciel but it was still strange.

Ciel noticed the silence that had build up in the room and looked up from his paper works. His heart skipped a beat when his eyes met Jaynne's and suddenly diverted his away. Jaynne tilted her head to the side, confused why Ciel would avoid her gaze. _What was that? Do I have a fever? Why does my heart race when I see her? I thought I lost all my willpower to… Love_, Ciel thought hard about his lack of control of his emotions and shook his head to dislodge the incomprehensible idea. No, he cannot love anymore and decided to throw everything away for revenge, but what was this feeling? He pondered as he watched Jaynne twirl around the room.

She had this weird device called an mp3 player that played music aloud or through earphones. Ciel had never seen it, or been aware of it, until Sebastian suggested buying one for her so she wouldn't be too bored when Ciel needed to work. She was singing to a strange tune but Ciel stared at the mesmerizing body dancing through the room.

"'_Here you are, down at your knees again. Trying to find air, to breathe again. And only surrender will help you now. I love you please see and believe again,_'" Jayne sang and it caught Ciel's attention. The lyrics were strange, almost alien, but it also triggered something in his mind in an uncomfortable way.

"What are you singing?" he inquired as he supported his head with his hand. He was more curious about the lyrics than doing his company paper work.

"It's _Again_ by Flyleaf. I like it because it sounds like me singing about you and Sebastian," Jaynne's voice almost shook; it was hard for her to be straightforward. It was also queer how she connected the song to Ciel. She grinned softly and continued singing. Her voice was a sweet melody but she wasn't exactly in tune.

"Sebastian and I… Surrender is not my only option," Ciel whispered but Jaynne heard it loud and clear. She gave out a small chuckle as she danced to the music.

"Yes, but you fell onto your knees in front of Sebastian, begging for help to get revenge," Jaynne read Ciel's mind like a child's book. Feeling remorseful of trying to defend his side, Ciel hid his shy expression in his paper work. He turned his head away from the truth, even though he had admitted it several times.

"Three days… Wanted to sit with pretty view… Head… Shoulder," Jaynne mumbled but some words were blocked by the loud music. With his almighty guessing skills, Ciel got up from his fancy cushioned chair and sat down on the floor. He dragged Jaynne down along with him, clicking random buttons on her mp3 player and somehow shutting it off, and put her head on his shoulder.

"Like this?" he tried making her wish come true. She laughed and pointed to what was in front of her.

"Ha ha! Yeah, that huge stack of papers is a nice view," she giggled but then hid her face in his sleeve. Ciel couldn't do anything about the scenery but he was puzzled about why his sleeve was wet. Realization smacked him in the face once he figured out that she was crying. It was a soft cry though but Ciel could tell her sadness no matter what trick she used to fool him.

"Why are you so emotion? You're crying every time you see me," his heart fell because he remembered the first time they met.

..:.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Estás Ciel?" a young girl ran up to Ciel and Sebastian with a joyful smile on her face. She had to gather up all her courage to say that since she was super shy but she'd be willing to do it if she found Ciel. She was filled with excitement when she finally traveled three thousand miles to find her love. Ciel's eyebrow cocked up and he was a bit frustrated that he only knew English and French.

"What did she say?" Ciel asked and Sebastian sighed at his frustration.

"She asked if you were Ciel. You are quite famous," Sebastian teased but Ciel ignored the latter statement. He nodded to the girl because he didn't know how to respond.

"Ah, salve! Mu nomen est Jaynne quod ego intention ut matrimonium vos!" she squealed and clung onto Ciel's cuff. Ciel could tell she was shaking but didn't understand why she was. Jaynne was scared out of her wits to do something like this and it made her feel like a daredevil. Her eyes panned around Ciel, trying to take in what Ciel was wearing. He wore a black coat with an oversized blue ribbon and a black tall hat that matched his jacket.

"I don't get what she's saying," Ciel tried waving her off but she was stuck to him like glue.

"She spoke in Latin. She briefly said her name was Jaynne and she intends to marry you," Sebastian translated but then glared at Jaynne for becoming interested in his bocchan.

"Get her off of me!" Ciel flung his hand outward but failed to throw Jaynne off. Sebastian pealed her off successfully and Jaynne fell to the floor. They were about to leave but Jaynne had to do what she could to stay by his side.

"Wait! I was joking. I can speak English!" she shouted out with fluency but she had an American accent which differentiated her from the crowd she was in. There were tears hanging at the edge of her eyes and Ciel felt guilty for whatever he did to make her cry. Ciel was tired of this foolish game but still knelt down beside her and patted her head. Jaynne cried into his shirt, finally finding the one for her. Ciel smiled, thinking he needed something to entertain him while he takes a rest from his revenge-hunting.

. ENDED.:.

Ciel knew Jaynne's feelings and left her hanging because he didn't know how to accept them. His eyebrows furrowed together, wondering why Jaynne cried every time he was nice to her. It annoyed him.

"I'm just so happy that you're actually here," Jaynne had disbelief in her voice but she also didn't know why she was crying this time. Seeing her down all the time, Ciel knocked his head with hers to get her tears to stop flowing.

"Smile. If you don't smile and just cry, I won't be able to see your good side. You love me right, so then smile," Ciel attempted to cheer her up as she furiously wiped her tears away. She smiled brightly and opened her eyes to find Ciel's face really close to hers. Ciel's eyes were shining vividly as his eyelashes fluttered and he closed his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her but Jaynne angled her head downward and received a kiss on her forehead. Ciel's eyes opened with confusion swirling in his eyes. Jaynne couldn't image herself kissing Ciel but a kiss on the forehead will do just fine… For now.

"Thank you," Jaynne's voice trailed off as she heard quick footsteps tread on the waxed wooden floors in the hallways. There was an awkward pause of peace when Ciel and Jaynne listened carefully before the doors bashed opened.

"Jaynne! I heard about the showdown with Sebastian!" Rebekka panted and ran across the room to her friend, "I'm here to teach you!" Grell also strode into the room with happiness and walked to Rebekka's side.

"Grell? Aren't you tailing Sebastian?" Jaynne pointed out to the two red head couple.

"Didn't you know? Grell and I are now together," Rebekka chirped and hugged Grell tightly while Jaynne and Ciel gave them a strange look. Rebekka remembered what she was here for and pushed Jaynne into a chair. She brought up another chair and set a small table in between them.

"Oh no. We're fighting using this?" Jaynne gulped and stretched her fingers for the intense training. Rebekka pulled out a deck of cards and glared at Jaynne. Rebekka shuffled and gave out the cards half and half.

"Go!" Cards flew in every direction as Jaynne and Rebekka play an extremely fast game of Egyptian Rat Screw. Doubles and sandwiches and all sorts of variations came down and it hurt Ciel's mind, who was trying to figure out what they were doing. Jaynne and Rebekka were both tied for a long time until they saw a double six. Right when Rebekka was going to tap it, Jaynne put down another card, six, and Rebekka slapped it as hard as she could.

"In your face!" she shouted at Jaynne but Jaynne's eyes only widened. Fear ran through her while Grell peered over Ciel's shoulder to watch the game.

"Oh no, it's the superstition," Grell hinted and pointed to the cards, "It's a six six six combination."

"What about it?" Rebekka retorted at Grell. She didn't know the forbidden legend of what happened.

"Must burn this deck of cards by midnight!" Jaynne scrambled as she tried to gather up the cards and made all the sides neat.

"What does she mean?" Ciel questioned, also curious about the meaning of burning the cards.

"Rumors say if you slap a six six six card in Egyptian Rat Screw, you must burn the cards by midnight or suffer the pain of death," Grell licked his lips, tempted to think about a demon, preferably Sebastian, to kill him, but Rebekka was tugging on his coat.

"Have you not read _Great Expectations_ by Charles Dickens, Rebekka? And I thought I didn't pay attention during class," Jaynne raised her eyebrow and finished collecting the cards and directed her comment toward Ciel, "The game was started in Britain, you should know Ciel." Jaynne pulled out a lighter from her pockets that were filled with multiple dangerous-weapons-to-kill-Sebastian-with and flicked it, waiting for a fire to appear. A small intricate flame danced on the tip of the lighter but Rebekka stopped Jaynne before the tip touched the paper cards.

"Wait, don't tell me you're scared of dying, after hanging out with demons and grim reapers for months now," Rebekka reassured her it was nothing to be scared of. Jaynne thought for a long break and then shrugged. She put back the lighter and placed the deck of cards onto Ciel's table.

"What next?" Jaynne waited for her next lesson on defeating Sebastian with eagerness.

"What's next, you say? Let's try the violent technique," Grell smirked and took out his reaper, a red chainsaw, and turned it on. It roared to life and Grell threw it around the room like a boomerang. Vases, paintings and curtains were shredded to pieces as the chainsaw cut threw anything in its way. Grell caught the machine when it came back to his hands and turned it off.

"Now that's called death," Grell did his signature pose and grinned, leaving everything in shock.

"M… My drawing room!" Ciel ran over to examine his favorite desk and all the paper work for his company and they floated in the air, ruined and tattered.

"Oh, don't be so materialistic," Grell refused to acknowledge the destruction and mess he created. Jaynne couldn't believe it all happened in just one swing of a chainsaw.

"I don't think violence is Jaynne's forte. Let's try something more subtle," Rebekka reasoned with Grell. Grell put away his beloved chainsaw with disappointment and gave an apology look to Jaynne. Jaynne smiled softly back but sighed deeply.

"I don't think it'll work. I can't beat a demon, especially if it is Sebastian. He's willing to die for Ciel," Jaynne's eyes were full of sorrow and she brought herself down. She knew it would be impossible to-

Slap! Jayne felt stinging welt on her cheek as her friend's palm clouted Jaynne's left cheek. It throbbed as Jaynne held it in her hands. Rebekka was furious at Jaynne for giving up so easily.

"You're not willing to die for Ciel?" Rebekka snarled. It was a unusual thing for Rebekka to get mad at Jaynne, who was always a easygoing person. Jaynne bit her lip and ran out the room and into the hallways. Her room wasn't far from here as she locked the door of her bedroom. Voices starting rushing through her head screaming at her.

"Die! You don't deserve Ciel if you give up so much," Jaynne grabbed her hair with panic and started hyperventilating, "Sebastian should be with Ciel! Don't intrude their lovely bond!" Jaynne cried and they turned into hiccups. She knew she was weak and how she was all talk and nothing else. It was true, who told her to come between Ciel and Sebastian? Ciel would never love her, never. She really needed to eliminate Sebastian so Ciel would love her, but that wasn't possible either. Demons are immortal and Ciel wouldn't get his wish. Jaynne decided on her choice, though it was stupid, she needed to leave. She opened the window and pushed it out as far as it could go. She stood on the ledge and stared down at the ground. She was three floors up high, but she had already calculated that she'd be a goner from here.

_Take a deep breath. You can do this. You can make Ciel happy by doing this,_ Jaynne convinced herself and jumped. She felt the wind brush by her face and weave through her hair but it all came to a sudden stop…

It stopped when a warm and familiar hand grabbed her waist and prevented her from falling.

**A/N: Wow, after checking my email and receiving three reviews, I got sooo excited and decided right away to write this chapter. No offense, but I am _really_ not in the mood to write chapters if I don't get reviews. I'm not forcing you, but it really is my driving force. Wow, now I sound really desperate and pushy. Ack, that's not good.**

**IGNORE WHAT I SAID AND PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **

**I don't know what happened to the comedy... It just became so serious. I promise to tell my friend to add in comedy! I'll get my brother's help too. Thanks for reading! (this note is long...)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"What exactly are you doing, Lady Jaynne?" a warm familiar hand that saved her turned out to be one of the reasons causing her to jump.

"Sebastian? You saved me? What?" Jaynne looked up at the taller man who she thought of as her enemy. She turned disappointed, thinking that it would've been Ciel to save her but it never came to her that Ciel might not like her.

"So…" she laughed half-heartedly, trying to lighten up the situation, "Does this mean maybe you don't want to have a showdown and decided to give up Ciel to me forever?" She smiled up at him hopefully. Jaynne wanted to cover up what she was doing before but Sebastian wouldn't buy it.

"No, you see, I am not just a butler, but a gentleman," he looked down at her and placed her gently on the floor, "It would not be a fair showdown if my love rival forfeited. So I will not allow you to jump off this roof, nor damage yourself in any way. I'm leaving Lady Jaynne. But I will be watching." Sebastian snickered as he pushed her back into the room, then jumped off the roof himself, landing silently.

Jaynne looked down at her hands. She decided that if she was going to participate in this competition, she was going to win. Ciel would be hers.

**Scene Change**

"Grelly Beans," squealed Rebekka as she waved their interlocked hands up in the air, "He he. You know, like Jelly Beans?" She looked at Grell who was smiling and showing all of his spiky teeth. The air was calm as the sun hid behind the clouds. This day couldn't get any better.

"Aw, that's cute," Grell giggled, "I love nicknames."

"Oh, how about Reru? Grelly Beans or Reru-chan. You know… Like Gureru…. Reru?" Rebekka was not making sense but Grell thought it was funny. Rebekka's tongue almost twisted while saying Gureru too many times. They continued to walk down the street on the way to Ciel's house. They wanted to talk with him about the showdown, Sebastian, and Jaynne.

"Hmm… I'm still thinking up a unique nickname for you," Grell blushed as she put her arm around his shoulders. Rebekka wore heels today so she could be the same height as Grell. The citizens stared at them a bit strangely but she didn't care what people thought.

"It's okay, take your time… I don't like nicknames that much," she thought of how last year her friend had nicknamed her "Ahi" meaning "tuna" in Hawaiian. She gazed at his hair and noticed that it looked like he spent a lot of time on it this morning.

"Grell," she drawled as she brought him closer and kissed him. She couldn't feel happier now as she shared a kiss with the one she loves.

"Mmm," sis cheeks turned bright pink, "Wait." He pushed her away gently but with enough for to break apart their kiss.

"What, you don't want to kiss?" she said questioningly. It was queer to her. _Lovers kiss, right_, Rebekka pondered and paused to watch what Grell wanted to say.

"No, I do, but this is the Victorian era, and we're not married. Girls have reputations you know," he looked around to see if anybody on the street saw them. Rebekka thought Grell didn't mind it like her but she though wrong.

"You care too much about what other people think," Rebekka flipped her red hair, throwing all her attention at Grell instead of the pedestrians.

"No I don't! I know that I'm better than all of them," Grell smirked, thinking he'd won as he licked his lips.

"Diva," Rebekka taunted and poked his nose.

"What?" Grell, not liking to be called diva, stuttered with shock.

"Just teasing, Grelly Beans," she stuck out her tongue while twirling some of his hair, "You're so sensitive. Man up."

"Ha ha, very funny," Grell voice had a sarcastic tone and brought up his courage and looked at her, "You are such a weird girlfriend."

"Thank you, sir!" she saluting him, "You're quite freaky as well, sir!" Out of the corner of her eye, Rebekka spotted something ahead, "Oh, there it is! Phantomhive manor up ahead!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside and laughed on the way.

**Scene Change**

"Rebekka? Grell? What are you doing here?" A scowling Ciel looked at them and he really wanted to call in a certain butler to dispose of them.

"Oh please, I'm not here for your butler anymore," Grell scoffed, waving him off and put his arm around Rebekka's waist, "We're just here to talk to you."

"Talk to you," chimed Rebekka in a repeat. She gave Ciel a smile but Ciel couldn't tell if it was an evil smile or not.

"About what?" Ciel continued to scowl, suspicious about their moves. The last thing he really wanted was _these two_ in his own home. A destructive chainsaw-wielding grim reaper and the other crazy red head partner who was always trying to kill Sebastian. He's was too busy worrying about what Jaynne was doing locked in her room.

"Wow, you are very good at scowling," Rebekka stared at Ciel's face, wondering if Jaynne thought it was hot when he scowled. She had tried scowling before but it was never as good as Ciel's.

"Ahem. Back to what we were going to say," Grell glared at Rebekka, who laugh nervously and couldn't help herself when it came to insulting Ciel, "We're here about the showdown. Sebastian. Jaynne."

"Reru-chan," Rebekka appeared behind Grell and hugged him tightly, making him gasp for air, "I don't want to talk to this scowl-face." She tried to kiss him but Grell covered her lips.

"Bad girl," hissed Grell, turning around. He was actually trying to be serious as he reached and took the nearest object off the table next to him. "Here. Play with this."

"YAAAY, DUCT TAPE!" Rebekka screamed as she sat down and began to examine the sticky gray tape, "Has this even been invented yet?" Rebekka tried to think back but she was way too distracted by duct tape.

"So anyway, Ciel," Grell turned back to his main objective, ignoring Rebekka who was on the floor duct taping her mouth closed as she hugged his leg, then beginning to duct tape herself TO his leg. "Jaynne… She's going to fight in this showdown for you. Against Sebastian. She probably won't win, even if Rebekka and I help her. You know that because she is doing this to win you, she likes you." Grell raised his eyebrow, awaiting for his answer.

"So what if she likes me?" the boy who repeatedly said he could not love replied coldly. He had decided to shut off his heart but there was something tugging on that lock. Ciel walked around Grell and Rebekka, trying to get to his own business.

"Don't you like her back?" Grell's smile turned into a frown as he watch Ciel stop in his tracks. Ciel felt his heart begin to race in his chest. The Shinigami was right… She did make him feel… Different. But as he had metioned multiple times, he could not love. He did not know what he felt toward her. Not love, but – something like it.

"Ugh. Fine, Grell. I'll tell you how I feel about Jaynne. Come closer," Ciel smirked and pulled his collar close to his face.

**Scene Change**

"Okay, last one," Grell cut the final piece of tape off his leg with his scissors, "There." He sighed, making a note to himself – never give Rebekka anything that's… Well… Never give Rebekka anything that she can use destructively at all. Which excludes almost everything. Rebekka and Grell found Sebastian in the garden, crouched behind a bush.

"I wonder what challenge he is going to suggest. Remember, Jaynne gets to pick a challenge, Sebastian gets to pick the second, and Ciel gets to pick the third. Best two out of three will win. And it can be anything from a fighting to cards to chess to a whack-a-mole contest," Rebekka whispered quietly to Grell.

"Whack-A-Mole?" Grell inquired, he never heard of whack-a-mole before but he was sure it was Rebekka's idea. Rebekka remembered that it really wasn't invented yet and shrugged.

"Oh Reru-Chan. So much humor is lost on you," she sighed, putting her head on his shoulder.

"It looks like he's practicing karate or something," muttered Grell, "Maybe his challenge will be a fight." They examined Sebastian throwing punches and kicks in the air at a tree but not damaging its trunk for some reason.

"Hmm, yes. I'm going to guess that Jaynne's is going to be a chess tournament or something," she whispered to his ear. Jaynne was going to use her special two move trick that had beaten Ciel but it was also a disadvantage because Sebastian watched each of her chess games.

"Yes, I do presume that Lady Jaynne is going to try to use a childish game in our showdown," Sebastian leaned over the fence and looked at the two who were spying on him. He had an extremely scarring smile plastered on his face while uncovering what his favorite red-head were doing behind his back.

"Oh, hi Sebastian… Didn't see you there..." Rebekka twiddled with her sleeve, looking up nervously. Grell clutched her close to him and glared daggers at Sebastian for the first time.

"Sebastian," He growled through his clenched teeth, "You don't deserve Ciel. Jaynne does."

"Oh, yes, that's what you think. But I think differently," he smirked, "You see, Jaynne has no hope in winning my challenge. And even if she wins her own, I doubt she will be able to beat whatever sick game my bocchan stirs up. You see, he is very good at making up games." Sebastian gave a cruel and taunting smile.

"And there's nothing you could do to stop me, if I win. Which… I will."


	11. Chapter 11

**My editor wanted to practice with SAT words so I added some into my story. Hope it doesn't annoy you that much. If it does, comment or else I'm adding more into the story. :) Thanks.**

Chapter 11

They, Jaynne and Sebastian, were ready to fight over what was theirs: Ciel.

Jaynne had a vest on with loose pants so she could run as quick as she wanted to without hurting herself. Sebastian dressed in a similar fashion as he stood in front of Jaynne. They both glared at each other while Rebekka took out two guns from a barrel. She handed both of them a gun and walked back. Grell splashed something clear on Jaynne and Sebastian but the two competitors didn't move a muscle. They just puffed up their chest in pride. Jaynne chose the first round and she knew she was going to win; she had to.

"Are you ready?" Grell began splashing the achromatic liquid on Rebekka, Ciel and himself. He cleared his throat again, figuring that the contesters were ready.

"Go!" he signaled as Ciel turned off the lights. It was pitch black in the large room Ciel had prepared but there was something glowing. Everybody was covered in glow in the dark paint. Jaynne looked around, trying to find where Sebastian was. Her gun glowed a bright blue as Sebastian's was red. She caught something to the corner of her eye and quickly swiveled to the left. She had dodged a red paintball and sighed in relieved.

_It's all about the senses,_ Jaynne tried calming herself and breathed in deeply. She hurt rustling in front of her and shot her paintball gun. Whack! It hit the wall and made a revolting blue splatter. She grunted and thought that's where Sebastian was but she was wrong. Jaynne heard three paintball being shot through the hair and ducked, not knowing where it came from. Jaynne was frustrated on how fast Sebastian could move in the shadows even though he's covered in glow in the dark paint.

She saw three glowing figures standing together and formulated a plan. Realization smacked Jaynne in the face as she heard rumors about paintball having the ability to kill or damage permanently on a person. She aimed her blue glowing gun at the shorter figure and started to abominate herself. She couldn't believe what she was doing until she pulled the trigger twice. With lighting speed, the paintball superseded the silent atmosphere with the zooming air rushing. Jaynne had aimed at the figure's ear and forehead, intending to kill the person.

"Young Master!" Sebastian cried and rampantly rushed to Ciel's side. He sacrificed himself, knowing he was immortal, as two blue paintball shot Sebastian's vest. Rebekka flicked the lights on again and examined the two blue dots on Sebastian.

"Winner: Jaynne!" she announced and Jaynne felt so happy. She had won the first round with her formidable opponent.

"Ah ha! Beat that!" she put her thumbs us and acclaimed Sebastian's efforts. He frowned at her in disappointment but admitted his failure.

"That was a dirty trick," Sebastian brushed off his defeat and placed his gun into the barrel. Ciel smiled at Jaynne and was happy she won. Jaynne grinned widely and wanted to hug him but she'll save that for later once she won the showdown. Ciel's face seemed to twist and change, and Jaynne wondered if it was because he was confused on whether to be happy that she had won, or sad that his butler has lost. He did want to see Sebastian lose but Sebastian was supposed to be with him… for eternity. Rebekka jumped with joy as she led Jaynne inside a different room to change her clothes.

"I didn't know you would've aimed to kill Ciel. But then again, that was a brilliant idea!" Rebekka clapped her hands together and gave her clothes Sebastian directed Jaynne to wear. _Sure, it was a brilliant idea to try to kill Ciel,_ Jaynne muttered to herself as she put on the new gear for the second round of the showdown. Rebekka helped accoutered Jaynne with her clothes and fasten a hard, metal helmet on Jaynne's head and walked out with her. Jaynne looked idiotic in this outfit of pants tucked in my boots and a very tight shirt. It looked like she was going to have an equestrian battle with Sebastian.

When Jaynne stepped out into the large vast lawn, her eyes widened with surprise. The machine that stood in front of her was a giant plane built with machine guns along the side of the body.

"I'm pretty sure this wasn't invented in the 1880's," Jaynne pointed out to the huge device as she thought it was going to be a horseback race.

"I built and designed this myself," Sebastian mentally gave himself a pat on the back while he explained the functions and controls to Jaynne, "There is a joystick where you can control the direction of flight and the red button on top of it will fire the bullets. First one to shot down the enemy's plane wins." Sebastian chuckled and climbed into the cockpit, leaving everyone gaping at the plane.

"That is a huge plane," Ciel gawked and lightly touched the metal machine. Jaynne sighed, and with Grell and Rebekka's help, she hopped into the cockpit and followed Sebastian's instructions.

"Flip off the auto pilot," Jaynne recited and did exactly as she recalled it, "Push the throttle and lift up joystick when it reaches 80kph." She gulped and pushed, hoping that she'll at least take off and not crash into the trees. The plane quickly reached 80kph and she gently lifted the joystick toward her. The plane took off quietly and she was flying. It felt nice and free to be soaring into the sky. Out of the corner of Jaynne's eyes, she spotted a stack of books. She took one and opened it.

"Oh my God! Manga books!" she began read but the pages were loose and fell off. They stuck onto the windshield and it was difficult for Jaynne to pull them off.

"Stupid Sebastian, trying to distract me," she cursed and ripped the pages and stuffed them underneath her seat. Sebastian was nowhere in sight as Jaynne looked up and down for her foe. Nothing. It was quiet quiet except for the humming of her plane's engine.

Fffook Fffook Fffook Fffook. Bullets flew in all directions as Jaynne snapped back to her common sense and grasped the idea that she was being shot. Of course, she was flying in the middle of the sky, it would've made her an easy target. She finally looked up and bit her lip, knowing that Sebastian had hid in the sun so it was difficult for Jaynne to find him. She flew forward at full speed but it didn't help the situation. She could hear Sebastian chuckling from her radio inside her cockpit.

"Checkmate," Sebastian laughed and fired his gun again. He shot the plane's wing and watched it caught on flames and burst. There was a loud explosion as Jaynne heard her engine shut off. Panic ran through her eyes and Jaynne tried to find the eject button. As she skimmed through the lettering of each buttons, she noticed something strange. They were all labeled eject.

"Sebastian!" she cursed his name into the air and could feel Sebastian smirked behind the radio. She pulled and pushed each button but found surprises behind them.

"This one!" she pushed the largest red button as rainbow streamers shot out with silly string and it burned her eyes. _Does he really want me to die,_ consternation overcame Jaynne as she pulled a lever. Honey squirted out but this time, Jaynne opened her mouth and devoured it and tasted the honey that was too sweet for her liking. Jaynne gave up pulling each button and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of crashing into a sea of trees until the plane hit a turbulence and she went slamming into her seat. The eject button was hidden behind the seat and Jaynne shot through the air.

"Oh my God! Oh wee woo wee woo wee woo," Jaynne tried making siren noises and grabbed to the bottom of her chair. A parachute popped out from the top as it helped Jaynne slowly float to the ground. Sebastian flew by and waved at her but Jaynne shook her fist at him.

"Go away!" she shouted and pouted at Sebastian. When she landed on the floor, Rebekka, Ciel and Grell ran toward her to help her get out of her seat.

"What happened?" Rebekka tore off Jaynne's seatbelt and helped her out of the chair.

"Using the sun as a tactic is used everywhere," Grell commented on Jaynne's knowledge, "You should've known about it."

"It's okay though," Ciel comforted but Jaynne turned her head away from his. She didn't want to see Ciel especially if she lost. She would've started to burst into tears but she held it in by blinking really fast.

"That's great," she walked away and back into the mansion. She was taking it way to seriously but then again, she was fighting for her love. Sebastian had landed at the moment and opened the window to his cockpit.

"Bocchan, don't underestimate a demon," Sebastian flipped his hair but no one paid attention to him. Even Grell didn't lay an eye on Sebastian.

"Tch," Ciel scoffed at Sebastian and went running after Jaynne, "Jaynne, wait!" He scurried to Jaynne's side, leaving his butler to scowl at his master. Sebastian's eyes turned bright pink and then back into crimson red as he watched everyone leave his side, but he didn't care. He was a demon with a cold ice heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for late messages and those who unfortunately did not read this, I will be stopping this story because of low viewings and reviews. It has brought down my mood and my partner isn't being credited the correct way. But the main reason we're stopping this story is because of low reviews (0 for the past two chapters). Thanks and enjoy this last chapter. **

**...**

**JK! Ha, might have tricked you, might have not :P I kinda wanna know your reactions. :D Comment and tell me about your reactions! And seriously, I did consider stopping it because of the low reviews but I'm not because I'm f-ing awesome. Jk again. Well, please stay with this story and keep reading! (and reviewing... im kinda desperate... ugh)**

Chapter 12

Jaynne approached the front yard, weary from the first two battles. The only reason she was still fighting is because Ciel told her not to give up, and this was the challenge he made up. She could still see him almost smiling at her.

"All right!" Ciel yelled, waving his hand in the air. "The third challenge is a test."

Jaynne gulped, "Like a written test?" She despised written tests.

"No, because you are competing for me, a test of love," Ciel said. Sebastian kneeled down in front of him with his right hand placed on his heart.

"I would do anything for you, my young master," Sebastian vowed, trying to look serious while Rebekka who was on his left side, continued to poke his head and make beeping noises. She was trying to distract him and make him lose his concentration.

"Anyway, the test is," Ciel drew out five colored marbles in his hands from behind his back, "Who knows me better. Based on these."

"Whoo! We're going to watch them throw marbles at each other!" Rebekka giggled and hugged Grell. She would've loved watching people chuck marbles at each other.

"No!" Ciel snapped at her. He re-composed himself by taking a deep breath and continued explaining, "In my hand I have five marbles. Which one do I love most?"

Jaynne and Sebastian peered into his hand to examine the marbles. There were black, red, blue, pink, and white.

"Black, for sin, despair, and hatred. Red, for anger. Blue for sadness. Pink for remembering childish days. White for purity of mind. Which color means the most to me?" Ciel's voice was cold as stone.

Jaynne began to put ear phones in her ears to block out distractions from Grell and Rebekka and moved her hands around in a weirdly fashion, "Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking…" she chanted. Blue… Blue was the best color in the world! Her favorite color. But what about black? Black rang a bell somehow, as if this entire place was called the world of…

"Black BUTTER!" shouted Jaynne suddenly, "No, wait, that's not right." She muttered to herself, "Black Muffler? Black Hustler? Black Bummer? Black Gutter?" She knew there was a name for the place they were, a name other than London. "Black Bungler? Black Shudder?" She whispered. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"Oh," she gasped, "I got it. Black Butler. So black is probably the color Ciel values most." Ciel had also explained it the most, and Jaynne always thought that when taking written tests, if the answer weren't A or C, it was the one explained the most. It was good enough reason for her.

"So, Sebastian, what did you pick? I think the answer is white," Rebekka said sneakily, trying to lead him off the correct trail.

"Me too," chimed Grell, "Or red. OW." Rebekka elbowed him in the side for giving Sebastian another option to choose.

"Red might be correct! Don't lead him onto the correct path!" she hissed at him. Grell winced and clutched his side as he sank to the ground.

"S-sorry…" he blushed and looked down, "I'm sorry." He looked up at her through his long lashes. "Please don't abuse me."

"Grell, you can't just play the uke card whenever you're wrong…" Rebekka mumbled and sat down next to him with her arm around him.

"Yes, but it got you to stop being mad," Grell pointed out and whispered in her ears, "I feel cuddly now." Rebekka put on a slightly-annoyed face. Grell was still playing the uke card but Rebekka didn't think he realized it.

"You two just keep getting stranger," Sebastian stared down at the red-head couple, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, you could not influence _my_ decision."

"It doesn't matter what you choose, Jaynne will win and make you lose!" Rebekka and Grell chanted, giggling. She realized she had just rhymed without any intention.

"Ugh," Sebastian scoffed and walked away from them to Ciel. He whispered his answer in his young master's ear. Jaynne was standing next to Ciel, trying to eavesdrop. Ciel presumed she had already said her answer.

"I have the winner," Ciel announced. His face had not changed. It didn't show any emotion.

"Please be Jaynne, please be Jaynne," Rebekka wished quietly and stared at Ciel's eyes as to hypnotize him.

"Jaynne, your answer was black. That was incorrect," Ciel's voice had a tint of disappointment as he thought that Jaynne would've won. He turned his head away from Jaynne's, not wanting to look at her.

"No," Jaynne sunk to the ground in disbelief. Her body was shaking. She was suffocating inside as she felt her heart shatter. When she sunk to the floor, her hand clicked the mp3 player by accident and heard a booming song play in her ears. _This is how you remind me, of what I really am. It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story. This I'm mistaken. For handing you a heart worth breaking._ Tears were threatening to roll out of Jaynne's eyes as she thought that it was her mistake to hand Ciel her heart. Like the song, Ciel reminded her that she was only human and that Sebastian was a demon, ready to devour Ciel's soul after Ciel's wish was fulfilled. Maybe Ciel had never loved her from the start.

Grell and Rebekka ran to her side to comfort Jaynne but she was already half dead on the ground.

"Sebastian… You are correct. All of them were the correct answer. I miss the emotions I cannot feel anymore, and I treasure the emotions of hatred that I still have left…" Ciel's hand coiled around the marbles and put them back into his pocket. Sebastian smiled, more of a smirk, as if knowing from the beginning this would happen.

"Sebastian is the winner… I will stay with him for all of eternity," Ciel proclaimed and walked up next to Sebastian.

"WAIT!" a strangely familiar voice called out.

"NO NO NO COME BACK HERE!" another other voice yelled after it. Two girls suddenly ran onto the scene unfolding. They looked very similar to Rebekka and Jaynne yet very different.

"I told you, J-Chan! We have to make Jaynne _win_ the competition! So she'll get Ciel and have a _happy_ ending! That's how comedies end, you know. Tragedies end in death, but comedies are supposed to end happy," the redhead yelled at her raven-haired friend.

"No," the other girl pouted, apparently J-Chan, "She can't have Ciel. Sebastian must have him, not me." Sebastian, Ciel, Rebekka, Jaynne, and Grell stared at them with confusion written on their faces.

"Oh yeah, by the way, we're the authors of the story," J-chan and R-chan smiled at the characters.

"At least have Jaynne kiss Ciel," R-Chan muttered. She pulled out a paper and pencil and began to scribble furiously. All of a sudden, Ciel felt a strange jolt in his body as he began to move unwillingly.

Ciel gasped, "I feel the sudden feed to kiss Jaynne."

J-Chan turned to glare at R-Chan, "Sudden 'Feed'?"

R-Chan glanced down at the paper and corrected her mistake and giggled, "Whoops. Typo."

"GIVE ME THAT," J-Chan snatched it and ripped it up, "No happy ending."

"YES!" R-Chan chased after her, "COME BACK HERE YOU!" The two girls ran off the scene leaving the characters with a blank stare. The others looked around at each other, all thinking the same thoughts.

"Oh my God," gasped Rebekka, looking up at the manor, "The mansion is on fire!" She thought that maybe because the previous authors were fighting, they made a mistake and caused the manor to set on fire.

"Come, bocchan, we have business with the Trancy at the moment. I just never informed you yet," Sebastian lifted Ciel in a princess style and flashed away.

Grell clutched Rebekka as he watched the dancing orange and red flames engulf the mansion, "It's spreading to the next building."

Jaynne sighed, and looked up for the first time since losing, "And the next building after that…" Jaynne's eyes were still empty with sorrow and didn't feel like moving at all.

"Follow me." Rebekka directed Grell while shouldering her friend and started to run, "We must find shelter near water."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You homemade-pork-bun-fish-guppie-tea-cup-upside-down-shoe-box-hippie!" Jaynne cursed at Sebastian, even though he wasn't here. She rubbed her eyes and stared up at Rebekka who was holding her tight because of Jaynne's misfortune. Jaynne was _this_ close to have decided she would give up on Ciel. It was useless since she had a tough competition between Sebastian and herself.

"It's okay, when you're young, it feels like the world is crashing down," Grell tried thinking of good proverbs or comforting advice for Jaynne but it was difficult, "But it's really not." Rebekka, Grell and Jaynne were cooped up in Grell's small apartment. He had rented one for Rebekka and himself but he didn't have any other choice but to accept Jaynne for now. For Rebekka, it was hard to watch her friend suffer while she had her happy ending.

They had been living in Grell's place for five dreading days now and things were still quiet. Jaynne stiffened as she heard quiet footsteps echo in the staircase. A small knock rang through the room as the door creaked open.

"I am here to recollect Lady Jaynne," Sebastian appeared at the door frame, waiting for Jaynne to walk up to him. No one moved a muscle until Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Why would you need her?" Rebekka shouted back and clutched onto Jaynne tighter as if she was a stuffed animal who was oh-so soft.

"I am acting upon my master's order," Sebastian quickly turned his head to the side as a couch pillow whacked him in the face.

"Go away!" Rebekka shooed Sebastian away but felt Jaynne stir in her arms. She got up and stood next to Sebastian.

"It's okay, I'm fine now, after a few days," Jaynne plastered a smile on her face and pushed Sebastian out the door. When she closed the door after her, she could hear shouts from behind her but she quickly, and lightly, ran down the steps and into the air. She tailed Sebastian from a distant and wouldn't dare look into his eyes.

Once she got back to Ciel's manor, she noticed that it was rebuilt, yet again, exactly like it was the first time. When she stepped inside the door, something smelled funny to her as her eyes moved back and forth, searching for Ciel. He was seen dressed in black with a tint of green and his nails painted pitch black. When he caught sight of her, she snapped head around and ran straight for the stairs.

"Wait!" Ciel called out and ran after her. He caught Jaynne by her sleeve and realized she was panting from running.

"What do you want?" Jaynne spoke through her tears and whimpers but didn't look back at Ciel. He immediately let go his grasp and she continued to run to her room. Plop! She tripped on the edge of her dress and fell down. It was so embarrassing to have fallen in front of Ciel in a sad moment. Ciel gave a blank stare as Jaynne patted herself and continued running up. She had stopped crying by the time she locked her door but she heard a familiar overexcited voice from downstairs. She knew it was Elizabeth that had come to meet her fiancée and that made Jaynne's heart drop even more. She still had Elizabeth to get rid of as a love rival. She listened to the conversation downstairs as a small tune hummed through the lobby and Jaynne sighed, knowing they were dancing. She jumped up, trying not to be sad anymore and got her mp3 out.

_They they're dancing to music, why can't I_, Jaynne clipped her mp3 player to the inside of her sleeve's cuff and clicked on the button. The mp3 player played the song "Kagayaku Sora no Shijima Ni Wa" out loud. She twirled around in circles, dancing to the beautiful music as the notes swirled around her. Jaynne was surrounded by it as it was sung lovely into the air.

_T__sumetai namida wo tataete__ (When you are overflowed with cold tears)_

I heard a small rap on the wooden door to her room and it opened. Sebastian came in the room and bowed lightly to Jaynne.

"This is a parting gift for you, Lady Jaynne," he handed a small gift box to her and left the room as quickly as he entered. She stared down at the dark blue box wondering what it was.

_ Toki ga michiru koro / Anata wa hikari wo sagashite / Yami wo hiraku darou (and when the time is ripe, you'd probably have sought out light, and shattered darkness.)_

She pulled off the ribbon and the cover of the box and saw a Funtom company lollipop in it. Underneath the candy was a small white card with a note on it.

"'In remembrance of Ciel Phantomhive who died on August 23rd, 1889. Age 13,'" _No! This was a fake right? It wasn't true, _Jaynne dropped the small package and dashed down the stairs with panic running through her heart. The British dress and heels slowed her down but she had to run as quick as she could. The main door seemed farther away than usual, but why? She was running but it felt as if the door kept creeping out of her reach. Tears were flowing out of Jaynne's tears, creating a delicate trail behind her.

_K__agayaku sora no shijima ni wa / Watashi no niwa ga aru / Itsuka anata ga tadoritsuku / Migiwa no kanata ni (In the stillness of the shining sky is my backyard garden. Some day you will finally reach the other side of the shore)_

It was impossible to reach it on time. Jaynne had almost slammed into the front door because she couldn't stop herself from running. Jaynne turned the door knob but it wouldn't budge. Her palms sweated and it slipped every time she turned the handle. Where was the key? Jaynne gave up on the door and ran to the nearest window and saw Ciel walk toward a carriage prepared by Sebastian.

"Ciel! Don't leave me!" she screamed on top of her lungs. Unfortunately, Jaynne was muffled and muted by the thick glass of the window. What was with everything always getting in her way?

_Tsuki wo mamoru yoru no yami ga / Sasayaku komuriuta (The night's darkness, while guarding the moon, whispers along a lullaby, on and on)_

She slammed her fists on the window and shouted again.

"Look back Ciel, look back!" Jaynne was fighting back tears that threatened to spill. He couldn't have ditched her here in this house! Mey-rin caught sight of Jaynne and shouted at Ciel to turn around. He glanced back through the window to see her screaming. Without hesitation, he sprinted up to the glass, dropping his hat and walking stick on the floor. He caught up and put his forehead on the window.

_Nakanai kodomo no hitomi ga / Yume ni nureru made (until the eyes of the children, who no longer cry, become soaked in dreams)_

He looked at her, someone Ciel treasured but couldn't express it in the right form, with the saddest smile in the world. Jaynne wanted to cry but Ciel had stopped her because his presence was here. He kissed the window and she brought her lips to the cold glass. Jaynne could feel the warmth of his lips through the window and tears fell out and dripped on her cheeks. He broke off the kiss and mouthed "sayonara."

_Sayonara / Nidoto wa aenai anata dakara / Itoshiku kuruoshiku / Yoru wa mune wo eguru you ni (Farewell... Since I will never see you a second time, it feels like her chest is being hollowed out by the night, dearly and madly)_

It was the perfect timing. He left without looking back anymore and got in the carriage. At the moment, Ciel picked up his hat and walking stick with a tighter grip. He decided to throw away all his feelings for this world and join Sebastian in the underworld. All of his memories of living as a human, he reluctantly desired to erase with agony but forced himself to. His love, he wouldn't deny it anymore, for Jaynne was revolting now that he was a demon.

"No no no!" Jaynne cried and tried to smash the window to escape. This wasn't going the way she wanted. Hot tears flowed out onto her cheeks and burned her skin. All her warmth disappeared from her.

She slumped onto the floor with steady tears falling out. Her soul was dying. She felt empty. She felt absolutely nothing, as ifshe was dead. Mission impossible was impossible for her. Elizabeth, who had watched everything from the guest room, kneeled beside Jaynne.

_Kagayaku sora no shijima ni wa / Anata no ie ga aru / Tsuki no ochiru yami no mukou / Minamoto e kaeru (In the stillness of the shining sky is your home of return. Beyond the darkness where the moon sinks is a narrow path that leads you…)_

"Leave me alone to die," her voice turned monotone as she stared at the ceiling.

"Don't die on me. Ciel is already dea-," she began with the same tears in her eyes but Jaynne slapped her in the face. Her palm stung but she didn't care. Jaynne didn't care about anything besides the fact that Ciel was… _Gone_.

"Don't say that. He's not dead!" Jaynne shook Elizabeth's shoulder hard and she threw her onto the ground. She found a knife from the kitchen and grabbed it from where it was placed.

To be with Ciel again, Jaynne had to be a demon or else, she'll be back at square one with no one to love her.

_Hosoimichi (Back to the beginning.)_

She brought down the knife and stabbed her mp3 player.

_Zzzzt_

**End. Hope you liked it! Sorry for no humor in the last chapter.**


	14. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Sorry to burst your bubble peoples but I'm canceling this story! I will be uploading another story instead, using _Mission Impossible: Eliminate Sebastian_ and _A Wild Heart_ for a crossover. If you're planning to read the story (it's called Mission Impossible 1.5: Taming a Wild Heart) you better be reading both stories or else you'll be confused. Unless you're okay with being confused, then I don't care.

:D Wuv you guys


End file.
